K-ON Fate: The Goo Monster
by IcebatofValikinRRBZ8
Summary: After returning home from a family vacation. Yui gets sick and brings back a goo substance/monster back home. The monster takes lives and the Light Music Club must fight back to save the school from converting/getting rid of the students and staff. Can they survive this goo monster or will they too get absorbed and get erased from this Earth or even a bad copy of them taking over?
1. Chapter 1

**K-ON Fate 4: The Sludge Monster**

 **Chapter 1: Yui gets sick. Sludge Monster awakens.**

* * *

After the Hirasawa family returned home after a summer vacation right before school was starting, Yui had gotten a minor cold. She was in bed resting as her mother and Ui were taking care of her. Yui's dad was out of town doing work stuff and wouldn't be around for about 5 days.

"I hate being sick." Yui whined.

"I know, darling, but you'll get better." Said Yui's mom as she placed a wet towel on her head.

"We're here for you big sis." Ui said and gave her sister the medicine. She takes it and lies back down. "If you need anything, just call us."

"I will." Yui smiled and sniffled.

"And don't play with Gita." Said Yui's mom.

"I'll try not to." Yui said as Gita was laying beside her. Yui and Ui's mom left the room with Ui as Yui rested and watched TV. Ui went to her room to study for a test coming up. Yui then sneezes and a black goo came out of her nose. It went on the floor and moved around. Yui blows her nose. "I hate being sick."

The black goo went out of the Yui's room and looked around. It then made its way to the kitchen where Yui's mother was making dinner. The black goo crawled onto the counter and landed into Mrs Hirasawa's drink. The goo dissolved as the mom picks up the ice cold water and drinks it. The goo going into her stomach.

"Ui! Can you take your sister the soup?" She called out.

"Sure thing mom." Ui replied and went into the kitchen and her mom gives her the soup. Ui then went into Yui's room and gave her the soup.

"Thanks Ui." Yui said and sniffled.

"Make sure you eat it all too." Ui said and went out of the room as Yui ate her soup. Mom sat at the dinner table with Ui and ate her soup. Ui's mom felt her tummy and groaned a bit. "Mom? You ok?"

"I'm fine dear." She said and chuckled. But something was not right. Mrs Hirasawa had sludge inside her stomach. A goo monster, growing inside her. Some sort of alien goo not from this world. Later that night, Mrs Hirasawa got out of bed and went to the bathroom to puke. She felt sick and didn't notice the black goo that was in the toilet. She panted and thought it was the soup. She went to sink and washed her hands and did not notice the black goo coming out of the toilet and growing into a 7 feet goo monster. She saw it and it grabbed her with it's arms. It hugged her and she was muffling and squirming. Her mouth being filled goo and chocking on it as the monster embraced her and tucked her into it's body. Hirasawa was fully absorbed into the creature. The creature then turn into a small little goo and moved around inside the house. It was trying to escape the house. It decided to spit out another small goo and it turned into Yui and Ui's mother...but a bad one. She smirked and chuckled. Her mouth was leaking goo and the real mother came out of the goo monster. She complete monochrome in color and no pulse. The monster mother placed her in the closet covered up by clothes. It was the next day and Yui was still sick. Ui checked on her and heard their mother coming in. Ui went off to school.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Goo Hirasawa.

"Still sick mom." Yui said and yawned and then blew her nose.

"This medicine will help." She said and gave her 'daughter' the medicine, but a small black goo was in it. Yui takes the medicine and the goo mother chuckled. "You're going to school today."

"But mommy I still don't-"

"You're going to school today...that's final. Now get dressed...I'll take you." The mother snapped. Yui got a little scared and wondered what was wrong with her mother. Maybe she didn't get enough sleep last night. Yeah...that's it. Once Yui got into her school uniform she and her goo mother got in the car and Goo Hirasawa drove Yui to school. Her friends in the Light Music Club knew she was sick. Once she was at school, the goo mother drove off. Yui entered her classroom. She told Ms Yamanaka that her mother made her go. After school was done, Yui made her way to the clubroom. She saw her friends having tea and sweet as always.

"Hey Yui. You feeling better?" Mio asked her.

"A little." Yui said and sniffled. She took her seat and got served the tea and a cookie.

"Hope you enjoy the cookies." Mugi said and smiled.

"Mugi-senpai made them yesterday." Azusa said to Yui.

"Oh..." Yui picked up the cookie and took a bite out of it. She couldn't really taste it due to her nose being stuffy. Yui then took a sip of her tea and coughed violently after. Unknown to her and the band, was that the goo hated Tea. It was its weakness. Yui spits into her tissue and didn't see the small black goo on it. She throws it away and the goo made it's away out of the trashcan.

"Are you ok Yui?" Ritsu asked her.

"I'm fine. I think the tea went down the wrong way." Yui responded and blew her nose.

"You don't have to practice with us if you don't want to." Mio stated.

"Yeah...I don't feel up to it. Sorry."

"No need to be sorry Yui. You're sick and need to rest up." Mugi told her and got up and went to her keyboard. The others also got up and were gonna practice without Yui.

"I think I'm gonna go home now." Yui said and got her bag and was about to walk out.

"Get better Yui-senpai." Azusa told her.

"I will." Yui smiled at Azusa and then walked out of the clubroom. Yui then walked home as the other members of Tea Time practiced. The goo watched them play and went into Mugi's tea set and set inside it. It was filled with water as Mugi was gonna clean it out after goo then absorbed the water got bigger. After practice, Mugi said goodbye to Azusa, Mio and Ritsu as they left the clubroom for the day. Mugi then went to her tea set and opened the main teapot and it exploded. Mugi screamed and shards cut her face up and blazer. Mugi fell down as the goo was on the table. Mugi groaned and got back up.

"What happened?" Mugi asked herself and the goo launched at her face. She muffled cried as it covered her mouth and proceeded to enter her throat. Mugi gagged and fell back down to the floor and gasped for air as the creature got lodged in her throat. Mugi then passed out and the goo came out of her mouth and turned 7 feet like the original one. It then hugged Mugi and absorbed her into its body. Once completely inside the second goo monster spits out a small one and it grew and turned to a goo Mugi. The goo monster then placed the real Mugi outside behind some bushes. She too was colorless and no pulse. Goo Mugi went and sucked up the broken glass shards into her body and gave a delightful sigh. She then went on home.

Ui got home and Jun was gonna hang out for a while. Goo Hirasawa was making snacks for them. Yui was home and taking a hot shower that cleared up her nose and she felt much better. Goo Hirasawa accidentally cut herself on the finger. Instead of red blood, it was goo coming out of the cut. She didn't even flinched and licked the cut, healing it to perfection. Back at the school, students were cleaning the classroom and the 2nd goo monster was walking around. It made a goo trail as it walled. Some students were in awe.

"What is this?" Asked one student.

"I don't know." Said Ichigo. She touched the goo and made a ew sound. "It's some sort of goo?"

"Maybe something from the occult club?" Eri Taki said and walked over.

"Well it smells bad." Said another female student. Eri and Ichigo made their way to the Occult Club. They were still inside.

"It does." Ichigo said and wiped the goo off of her finer with her napkin The goo turned into a puddle and slides on the floor, leaving no stains behind. It went into a classroom with four girls cleaning it. The goo splits into four small ones and hitched a ride on all of them. The four girls were juniors. The goo then started to spread and the four girls scream as they saw it covering them. It soon covered their entire bodies and they all muffled and dropped their cleaning items. Soon the girls got fully absorbed and four 7 feet tall goo monsters emerged. They did not spit out like the other two though. The four formed together and went out of the school, but not before releasing a black wave all over the world...this erased those four girls from existence...all memories were erased about those four freshman girls. They were never to been again.

"Yes? What is it about this goo you speak of?" Tiffany asked Ichigo and Eri.

"Well...it's weird." Ichigo said.

"Yeah. Anyway you can observe it?" Eri asked and gave them a sample of it.

"Sure." Betty said. She takes the goo in the small bag and they closed the door.

"You think they will figure it out?" Ichigo asked Eri.

"Probably. Let's get back to cleaning." Eri said and walked with Ichigo back to class. The Occult Club begin to observe the black substance.

"Hope you like the snacks." Said Goo Hirasawa.

"Yes ma'am." Jun replied and took a bite of the cookies. They were filled with goo.

"Was is this filling? It's good." Jun said and liked the black goo. Goo Hirasawa put sugar. Ui also ate the cookies.

"Yeah mom, what's inside them?"

"A goo sweet substance. It's like chocolate." She replied and smirked.

"Ah ok." Jun ate more and enjoyed them, so did Ui. What would happen to them? Would they two be erased from existence or absorbed and spit out? Yui did not eat the cookies as Goo Hirasawa didn't want her to. After all she did bring her into this world. So the goo took Yui as it's master. Yui had no clue about this. But she will soon find out about the goo.

* * *

 _ **Goo chart:**_

 _ **Bad Goo: 2 (Mrs Hirasawa and Tsumugi Kotobuki)**_

 _ **Erased Goo: 4 (Freshman students)**_

 _ **Eaten Goo: 0 (No one)**_

 _ **Total Goos: 6**_


	2. Chapter 2

**K-ON Fate 4: The Sludge Monster**

 **Chapter 2: More Goo Monsters!**

* * *

"Hope you like the snacks." Said Goo Hirasawa.

"Yes ma'am." Jun replied and took a bite of the cookies. They were filled with goo.

"Was is this filling? It's good." Jun said and liked the black goo. Goo Hirasawa put sugar. Ui also ate the cookies.

"Yeah mom, what's inside them?"

"A goo sweet substance. It's like chocolate." She replied and smirked.

"Ah ok." Jun ate more and enjoyed them, so did Ui. What would happen to them? Would they two be erased from existence or absorbed and spit out? Yui did not eat the cookies as Goo Hirasawa didn't want her to. After all she did bring her into this world. So the goo took Yui as it's master. Yui had no clue about this. But she will soon find out about the goo.

Jun finished hanging out with Ui and went on home. But when she got home she went straight to the bathroom and vomited the black goo out. It grew quickly and Jun gasped as it was 7 feet tall. The goo stepped on her leg and she was stuck. She couldn't move. She tried kicking the goo monster with her free leg, but that too got stuck inside the goo monster. The goo then absorbed her legs up to the knee and once had that happen. Jun screamed in agony as her legs got cut off. The goo monster was hungry though. It opened it's maw and swallowed Jun's head. She muffled cried and grabbed onto the goo monster, her hands being sucked into its body. Soon the goo monster absorbed her head and it came right off. Jun's headless body fell down, along with her hands. The goo then absorbed the rest of Jun's body and ate it. It did not however erased her from existence. it simply was hungry. The goo then saw the kitten that Jun had and it too got eaten. NO NOT THE KITTY!...oh well...the goo monster then went down the sink and into the sewers and traveled through there. Ui puked the goo up and it too turned into a monster. This one however wasn't hungry. Yui heard her sister scream and went to go check on her. She was all better now and saw the goo monster about to embrace Ui.

"STOP!" Yui cried and the goo monster looked at her. "DON'T HURT HER...WHATEVER YOU ARE." The goo then turned into a puddle and went away. Goo mother was out shopping for a while. Dad was still at work. Ui cried and hugged her big sister.

"What...was that thing?" She whimpered.

"I don't know...but...it listened to me...I wonder why?" Yui pondered and helped her sister back to her room. She was still frighten about that strange goo creature. Goo Hirasawa checked the girls and asked Yui what happened.

"Mommy...this strange goo monster was about to attack Ui. I stopped it though and it went away" Yui told her mother which was NOT her real mother.

"What a funny story. You two must have played a game while I was gone." Goo Hirasawa laughed a bit and rubbed Yui's head.

"No mommy. I'm telling the truth."

"You and your silly games." Goo mother said and went out of Ui's room.

"She don't beleive me Ui."

"What's wrong with mom?" Ui asked.

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right about her." Yui replied and went into her room and sat on her bed. She looked at Gita and started playing.

* * *

Goo Mugi was at home and made tea for herself. It drinks the tea and was getting energy. The real Mugi was still in the bushes behind the school and no one has found her yet. Ui and Yui haven't found their real mother, locked inside her closet. Goo Hirasawa returned from the store and places the bags on the kitchen counter and sorted them out. Mio was writing a new song until she got a text from Mugi.

 _'want to hang out tomorrow?' It read._ Mio replied: _'sure, have you asked the other yet.'_

 _'Yes.'_

 _'Ok Mugi. I'll show you all the new song lyrics later.'_

 _"ok Mio.'_ Mugi texted back and took a sigh. Goo Mugi then finished her tea.

* * *

Back at Jun's house...a goo turned into her. And another goo turned into the kitten. Azusa was coming over for the night to help Jun with homework. The doorbell rung and Jun opened the door.

"Hi Jun. I'm here to help you on your homework." Azusa replied.

"Hey Azusa. Yes I know that. Please come in." Jun smiled and Azusa made her way inside. Azusa and Jun sit on the couch and Jun took her homework out of her school bag. Jun found it and opened it up. The two got to work as the Goo kitten started coughing up a hairball. Azusa looked at it and asked Jun if the cat was ok.

"Yeah she's fine. Just a hairball." Jun said and went back to work. Azusa kept looking at the kitten as it spits up a goo hairball.

"Um...Jun...the kitten threw up a black hairball. I think you should take it to the vet."

"I said she's fine." Jun snapped and went back to work again. Azusa gasped and stared at the black goo hairball the Goo kitten threw up. Something didn't feel right about it. "Are you gonna help me? I'll clean that shit up later."

"Jun...language." Azusa said and helped her with the homework. The goo hairball started to move and went away. Azusa looked at the kitten and saw the hairball gone. "What happened to it?" She asked out loud.

"Huh? What?" Jun looked at the kitten and also saw the hairball gone. Jun then started coughing.

"You ok?" Azusa asked her.

"I'm fine...excuse me." Jun said and continued coughing and went to the bathroom and coughed up a goo ball. Jun then touched it and Azusa knocked on the door.

"Jun? Everything ok?" Azusa asked and heard Jun coughing again.

"I'm fine." Jun replied and coughed up another goo ball. Jun started to hungry, her mouth was open and black goo started dripping down her chin, her eyes were wide and Azusa opened the door and saw Jun.

"Are you sure?" She said and touched Jun's shoulder. Jun turned to face Azusa. She screamed and saw Jun gurgling and eyes wide. Jun takes Azusa down and huffed at her.

"Hungry...Hungry...Hungry." Jun chanted and burped up black goo onto Azusa's face. Azusa cried out and smacks Jun down and ran for her life. Jun then stretched her arm out and it went to black goo and grabbed Azusa's ankle and pulled her down and dragged her. Jun let's go and again gets on top of Azusa and puked black goo onto her face. Jun then opened her mouth super wide and was gonna suck on Azusa's face. Azusa cried in horror and knees Jun off of her and escapes. Jun sat down and still was chanting. She then sucked on the goo cat and ate that instead of Azusa. She was freaking out and washed off the black goo off of her face and body. Azusa then texted her friends about the stuff and Yui was gonna tell the others about the goo monster, or that's what she calls them, in the clubroom the next day. Jun stayed at her house and didn't bother going to school. Goo Mugi went to school though, the next day.

"I don't know what got into Jun. She just attacked me...and I don't know why." Azusa said and cried. "Why would she do this?"

"Listen Azu-nyan, we will figure what's going on. Ui too was scared."

"The Occult Club got some answers." Eri Taki said, who was with Himeko, Ichigo, Mika and Mifuyu. Betty and Tiffany arrived and told the girls about their findings on the black goo.

"The goo is of unknown substance." Tiffany said.

"Perhaps Yui brought it over once she got sick."

"Where did you go Yui?" Ritsu asked her.

"To an Island." Yui said.

"Well it seems this goo came from that island you went to." Betty said.

"I saw it as a huge monster." Yui told the Occult Club.

"Monster? Huge?" Mio gulped and shivered. "I don't want to see that."

"None of us do Mio." Ritsu said and patted her shoulder. Goo Mugi looked at the girls and gave them tea. It was normal, she did not taint with it at all. Goo Mugi was gonna TRY her best to pretend to be the real Mugi.

"I don't want to see this thing...I don't." Mio shivered and laid her head on the table.

"The creature can also multiply." Betty said.

"Oh boy...that's not good." Ritsu gulped.

"Who knows how many there are already." Mugi said. Her mouth started to drip down and black goo was dripping down. Her hunger urges were kicking in, and at the wrong time and the wrong place. She excused herself and went to the bathroom and saw some rats and ate them instead. Goo Mugi felt much better and returned to the club room. The Light Music Club HAD to know about her being a goo version of Tsumugi Kotobuki. They had to know somehow. But when? Only time would tell.

"We will do more testing on this goo. We will inform you about it later." Tiffany replied and left with Betty with the goo.

"We're gonna go now Tea Time. Low Lights has to practice for the festival, and you should too. We will also tell Ms Yamanaka about this incident." Eri said and her group left the clubroom. Tea Time started to play. Azusa wondered if Jun was ever gonna show up again. Ui was also shocked and saddened about the news that Azusa had told her. Ui was gonna visit Jun to make sure she was alright...she wasn't gonna tell anyone about it though. She went off to Jun's house to check on her...this was not a good idea.

* * *

 _ **Goo chart:**_

 _ **Bad Goo: 2 (Mrs Hirasawa and Tsumugi Kotobuki)**_

 _ **Erased Goo: 4 (Freshman students)**_

 _ **Eaten Goo: 2 (Jun, Kitten)**_

 _ **Total Goos: 8**_


	3. Chapter 3

**K-ON Fate 4: The Sludge Monster**

 **Chapter 3: Ui visits Jun...AND gets saved by two Bounty Hunters!**

* * *

"Who knows how many there are already." Mugi said. Her mouth started to drip down and black goo was dripping down. Her hunger urges were kicking in, and at the wrong time and the wrong place. She excused herself and went to the bathroom and saw some rats and ate them instead. Goo Mugi felt much better and returned to the club room. The Light Music Club HAD to know about her being a goo version of Tsumugi Kotobuki. They had to know somehow. But when? Only time would tell.

"We will do more testing on this goo. We will inform you about it later." Tiffany replied and left with Betty with the goo.

"We're gonna go now Tea Time. Low Lights has to practice for the festival, and you should too. We will also tell Ms Yamanaka about this incident." Eri said and her group left the clubroom. Tea Time started to play. Azusa wondered if Jun was ever gonna show up again. Ui was also shocked and saddened about the news that Azusa had told her. Ui was gonna visit Jun to make sure she was alright...she wasn't gonna tell anyone about it though. She went off to Jun's house to check on her...this was not a good idea.

Ui entered Jun's house and it was a mess. Ui gasped and looked around the house. "Jun? Are you ok?" Ui called out and no answer. Jun was in the closet eating rats she had found in the house and bugs also. Jun stopped eating and heard Ui. She then made her way to see Ui. Jun stood in front of her.

"Jun...what happened? Are you feeling well?" Ui touched her and Jun takes Ui down and gargled as black goo was leaking out of her mouth and onto Ui's face. Ui cried and kicks Jun away and made a run for the door. Jun stopped her and a goo arm grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. Jun lets go and got on top of Ui much like Azusa and threw up black goo onto Ui's face. She swallowed some of it and coughed and Jun licked her lips. Ui slaps Jun away and ran to the door and couldn't get it open. Goo was all over it and Ui could not turn the knob. "What is this?" Ui then hid in the bathroom as Jun started making disgusting grunting noises and gurgling.

Jun kept spitting out goo all over the house and it stunk up the place. Jun stumbled around and looked for Ui to do one of three things: Absorb her, erase her from existence...or eat her. Ui was scared and texts Yui. Maybe Yui could stop Jun. Jun knocked on the door and scared Ui so bad she dropped her phone before she could sent the text. Jun turned to goo and slides under the door and Jun gasped and was scared. Jun turned to normal and grabbed Ui and throws her out of the bathroom, breaking the door down. Jun snarled and gargled and spits more goo out of her mouth. Ui got up and made a run for it again.

"GET BACK HERE!" Jun shouted in a nasty croaking voice. Ui cried and found a knife to fight back against Goo Jun. Ui wondered what happened to Jun. Something must've have happend to her: But what?

"Jun...what's going on with you?" Ui asked herself she was in Jun's room under her bed, hiding. Jun bursts down the door. Ui had the knife with her and ran to Jun and stabbed her in the gut. Jun snarled in pain and spits black goo on Ui's face once again. Previously she had washed it off. Jun then punches Ui and licks her wound up and it heals. Jun kicks the knife out of Ui's hand and grabbed Ui and chokes her. Jun then licked her face off of the black goo and Jun made a delightful snarl sound. Jun then opened her mouth super wide again and was gonna suck on Ui's face. Ui then reached for the knife and stabbed Jun in the mouth. She moans in pain and fell back and accidentally absorbed the knife into her. The knife then came out of her stomach and Jun fell down in pain. Ui cried as she super freaked out. She checked on Jun and she opened her eyes and slams Ui into the wall. Jun then licked her stomach up and it heals to perfection. Ui screamed as Jun again opened her mouth super wide and went down to Ui's face. But just before Ui could get eaten, a gun gets shot into her chest. Jun went down and a man with a blonde mullet, sunglasses and a chain neckalace and a fake black mustache appeared and had shot Jun. A girl was also with this man and she too had the same stuff, Sunglasses, golden chain neckalace and a fake mustache

"That should do it." Said the man in a deep voice. Ui opened her eyes and saw the two.

"Uh...you ok?" Asked the girl in a deep girl voice.

"Yes." Ui said with tears and the man and girl helped her out of Jun's house. Jun was down but not dead. She turned to goo and leaves the house.

"We got sent here from some guy...told us about a goo thing going on." Said the man.

"Yeah. We're here to help." Said the female. Clearly these two were a couple. Ui had to admit these two looked funny. But if they were helping, she wasn't gonna complain about there looks. Ui got taken back home and Yui hugged her. The mom saw the four and quickly covered the windows once the girl and man saw her.

"Thank you for saving my sister." Yui said thanking the two.

"Welcome." Said the man.

"Who are you guys?" Yui asked the two.

"We are bounty hunters...assassins. We're here to help against this goo invasion...brought by you."

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone...I'm sorry." Yui said and cried.

"No...it's not your fault. It's that island where this thing came from...which we live." Said the male.

"This goo thing is of alien lore. It's been on that island for years...waiting for a host. And it got you." Said the female.

"I'm Yui Hirasawa. The one you saved is my younger sister Ui Hirasawa." Yui introduced herself and Ui to the two adults.

"Right." Said the man.

"We will be going now." Said the female.

"Wait...can you come to the school tomorrow and come to the clubroom?"

"Uh...sure I guess." Said the man looking at his girl. She nodded.

"Thank you. Also...what are your names?" Yui tilted her head.

"I'm Bob Thunder, aka the Internet Assassin." Said the man.

"I'm Magi Thunder, aka the Magician Hunter." Said the woman.

"You guys look cool and weird at the same time." Yui said and hugs the two.

"Uh...oh...um." Bob slowly accepts the hug as does Magi.

"Thank you for saving my sister...I don't know what I'd do without her." Yui said and cried on them.

"Welcome...it's our job." Said Bob. Ui had already went inside the house and told her mom she got attacked. Yui then waved goodbye to the two adults and went back inside the house. Goo Hirasawa didn't beleive Ui's story.

"She don't believe me big sis...she don't care I got hurt...mom is different...this is not the mom we know." Ui said in tears.

"Wonder what's wrong." Yui said and went to her parent's room and opened the closet and gasped when she saw her mom in the closet, colorless. Ui too saw her. They dragged their mother out and checked her pulse. The goo mother appeared and leaked black goo out of her mouth.

"You weren't suppose to see that." She said and snarled and gurgled much like Jun did. What would the two siblings do against this goo version of their mother?

* * *

 _ **Goo chart:**_

 _ **Bad Goo: 2 (Mrs Hirasawa and Tsumugi Kotobuki)**_

 _ **Erased Goo: 4 (Freshman students)**_

 _ **Eaten Goo: 2 (Jun, Kitten)**_

 _ **Total Goos: 8**_


	4. Chapter 4

**K-ON Fate 4: The Sludge Monster.**

 **Chapter 4: Saving Mrs Hirasawa! Defeating Goo Hirasawa!**

* * *

Jun then licked her stomach up and it heals to perfection. Ui screamed as Jun again opened her mouth super wide and went down to Ui's face. But just before Ui could get eaten, a gun gets shot into her chest. Jun went down and a man with a blonde mullet, sunglasses and a chain neckalace and a fake black mustache appeared and had shot Jun. A girl was also with this man and she too had the same stuff, Sunglasses, golden chain neckalace and a fake mustache

"That should do it." Said the man in a deep voice. Ui opened her eyes and saw the two.

"Uh...you ok?" Asked the girl in a deep girl voice.

"Yes." Ui said with tears and the man and girl helped her out of Jun's house. Jun was down but not dead. She turned to goo and leaves the house.

"We got sent here from some guy...told us about a goo thing going on." Said the man.

"Yeah. We're here to help." Said the female. Clearly these two were a couple. Ui had to admit these two looked funny. But if they were helping, she wasn't gonna complain about there looks. Ui got taken back home and Yui hugged her. The mom saw the four and quickly covered the windows once the girl and man saw her.

"Thank you for saving my sister." Yui said thanking the two.

"Welcome." Said the man.

"Who are you guys?" Yui asked the two.

"We are bounty hunters...assassins. We're here to help against this goo invasion...brought by you."

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone...I'm sorry." Yui said and cried.

"No...it's not your fault. It's that island where this thing came from...which we live." Said the male.

"This goo thing is of alien lore. It's been on that island for years...waiting for a host. And it got you." Said the female.

"I'm Yui Hirasawa. The one you saved is my younger sister Ui Hirasawa." Yui introduced herself and Ui to the two adults.

"Right." Said the man.

"We will be going now." Said the female.

"Wait...can you come to the school tomorrow and come to the clubroom?"

"Uh...sure I guess." Said the man looking at his girl. She nodded.

"Thank you. Also...what are your names?" Yui tilted her head.

"I'm Bob Thunder, aka the Internet Assassin." Said the man.

"I'm Magi Thunder, aka the Magician Hunter." Said the woman.

"You guys look cool and weird at the same time." Yui said and hugs the two.

"Uh...oh...um." Bob slowly accepts the hug as does Magi.

"Thank you for saving my sister...I don't know what I'd do without her." Yui said and cried on them.

"Welcome...it's our job." Said Bob. Ui had already went inside the house and told her mom she got attacked. Yui then waved goodbye to the two adults and went back inside the house. Goo Hirasawa didn't beleive Ui's story.

"She don't believe me big sis...she don't care I got hurt...mom is different...this is not the mom we know." Ui said in tears.

"Wonder what's wrong." Yui said and went to her parent's room and opened the closet and gasped when she saw her mom in the closet, colorless. Ui too saw her. They dragged their mother out and checked her pulse. The goo mother appeared and leaked black goo out of her mouth.

"You weren't suppose to see that." She said and snarled and gurgled much like Jun did. What would the two siblings do against this goo version of their mother? Yui stood in front of Ui, wanting to protect her.

"STAY BACK!" Yui shouted.

"Or what?" Goo Hirasawa snarled.

"Umm...I don't know." Yui said and looked at her real mother. "What did you to our mom!?"

"I absorbed her and spit her out to create a new version...a much better version." Said the goo mother.

"I command you to stay away from us!" Yui said.

"I'll stay away from you Yui...since you are my master...the one who brought me into this world. However...others...won't be safe."

"Leave Ui out of this." Yui said.

"I cannot do that master...we must multiply and YOU will lead us to world domination as our master and queen! No one will stand in our way! Not even your family."

"If that's the case...I refuse to be your master." Yui said saddended.

"Oh? But you cannot do that master." Goo mother said and charges and pushes Yui away and grabbed Ui and opened her mouth wide to multiply.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yui cried out as goo prevented her from moving. Her legs were covered as Ui was helpless. The mother goo then sucked on her head and hugged Ui and embraced her, turning into the 7 feet goo monster and pushes Ui into its body. Ui screams and cries were muffled as she was kicking and trying to escape...but it was no use. Yui then shouted at the creature. "LET HER GO NOW!" The creature turned to Yui and spits out Ui out. She was laying on the ground panting hard. Yui was freed and walked to the goo monster. It looked at Yui.

"Return my mother to normal now." Yui said and goo monster looked away. "NOW PLEASE!" Yui begged. "I beg you!"

"Yes master." The goo talked and turned to white goo, killing itself and landed on Mrs Hirasawa. It entered her mouth and body. Soon after Mrs Hirasawa was turning back to normal. She sat up and looked around.

"Mommy?" Yui looked at her mother and gave her a big hug and cried.

"Where...am I...Yui?" Mrs Hirasawa looked at her daughter.

"THERE WAS THIS GOO MONSTER THAT TOOK YOUR LIFE...BUT I MADE IT GIVE IT BACK TO YOU...AND AND I ALSO LET IT SAVE UI..WHAAAAAAAAAAAA." Yui cried loudly. Ui was still panting and needed to go to the hospital to make sure she was alright. After that day, Ui was at the hospital getting checked. She was still covered in goo and got cleaned. Ui was ok and good to go. She was returned home about 1 hour of being at the hospital. Ui was in her bed sleeping.

"Is this the real mommy?" Ui asked.

"Yes Ui...mommy is back to normal again...the goo monster that took her is dead." Yui said and tucked in her sister into bed. She then went to her room and played Gita for a while and went to bed, snuggling with the guitar. The next day came and Jun did not appear at school. Yui did with Ui and Magi and Bob. They were at the clubroom too. Yui talked with her band about Magi and Bob helping out. She also told them about how her mom was back to normal after being taken by a goo. Goo Mugi was shocked...she really had to stay focus on pretending to be the real Mugi...and not let her emotions draw her out. It would be bad...especially if Bob and Magi were close. Goo Mugi played it off and drank her tea...not saying a word.

"Wow...so you are like a master to the goo?" Ritsu asked in awe.

"I guess so. Mr Thunder and Mrs Thunder told me about it. The goo also wants to make me their master and queen for this planet...but...I don't' want that. I know that the goo won't be happy about it...but...I'm gonna try to stop this from happening."

"We wil too Yui. We're in. Right Mio-senpai?" Azusa looked at Mio and she was pale.

"Uh oh...looks Mio is freaking out on the inside." Ritsu and snapped her fingers at Mio. She then waved her hand in front of her face...nothing. Goo Mugi looked at Mio and then smirked. She would be an easy target...Goo Mugi would go after her...but not now.

"Low Lights are helping the Occult Club find answers on this goo and study it more." Ritsu said.

"Right. That's a good call." Said Magi Thunder, as she pulled out strawberry licorice. "Want some"

"No thanks Mrs Thunder." Azusa kindly rejected the Twizzler.

"More for me." She said and ate it. Bob Thunder also ate one. If Yui was gonna reject being the master for the Goo...then that meant they had to find a new one...but who? Who would be willing to take such a major task? Goo Mugi thought about this and was gonna search for that person. Would they be a goo or a normal human being?

* * *

 _ **Goo chart:**_

 _ **Bad Goo: 1 (Tsumugi Kotobuki)**_

 _ **Erased Goo: 4 (Freshman students)**_

 _ **Eaten Goo: 2 (Jun, Kitten)**_

 _ **Total Goos: 7  
**_

 ** _Dead Goos: 1_**


	5. Chapter 5

**K-ON Fate 4: The Sludge Monster.**

 **Chapter 5: Finding The NEW Goo Master!**

* * *

"Wow...so you are like a master to the goo?" Ritsu asked in awe.

"I guess so. Mr Thunder and Mrs Thunder told me about it. The goo also wants to make me their master and queen for this planet...but...I don't' want that. I know that the goo won't be happy about it...but...I'm gonna try to stop this from happening."

"We will too Yui. We're in. Right Mio-senpai?" Azusa looked at Mio and she was pale.

"Uh oh...looks Mio is freaking out on the inside." Ritsu and snapped her fingers at Mio. She then waved her hand in front of her face...nothing. Goo Mugi looked at Mio and then smirked. She would be an easy target...Goo Mugi would go after her...but not now.

"Low Lights are helping the Occult Club find answers on this goo and study it more." Ritsu said.

"Right. That's a good call." Said Magi Thunder, as she pulled out strawberry licorice. "Want some"

"No thanks Mrs Thunder." Azusa kindly rejected the Twizzler.

"More for me." She said and ate it. Bob Thunder also ate one. If Yui was gonna reject being the master for the Goo...then that meant they had to find a new one...but who? Who would be willing to take such a major task? Goo Mugi thought about this and was gonna search for that person. Would they be a goo or a normal human being? Goo Mugi lied to her 'friends' and told them she was gonna meet with Ginti, her boyfriend' Goo Mugi went out and searched around for a new goo master. More goo monsters were being create as kids were being erased from Earth, or eaten. Others were getting spit out just like Tsumugi did. About 20 more monsters came and about half of them were goo people. They too searched for a new monster, following Goo Mugi. After 30 goos were made, they combined into one ultra goo monster. Now the only bad goos were Jun and Mugi...but more would surely come. Goo Jun walked side by side to Goo Mugi as they walked around Mount Fuji to find the new goo master. The woman was inside the cave and Goo Jun and Goo Mugi carried her away. The woman had been kidnapped and inside a goo web. The woman in question was Sawako Yamanaka. She got captured right when she was about to leave the school.

"She will be the new master." Said Goo Jun.

"Yes." Said Goo Mugi. Goo Mugi then left Sawako in Goo Jun's hand to convert her. Goo Jun nodded and took her home. Goo Mugi spits out a goo and it moved and went to Ritsu's house to absorb her brother. Satoshi was playing video games with his girlfriend Nana. The goo went up to Satoshi and grew 7 feet tall. Nana saw this and screamed and ran away from the monster as Satoshi gasped and got hugged. Nana ran out of the house and never looked back. Ritsu was coming home and saw her running.

"Huh? Wonder what's wrong with her. Hope Satoshi didn't do anything." Ritsu said to herself and continued walking home. Satoshi was struggling but couldn't escape. He then gets fully absorbed and spitted out. A goo version of Satoshi rose up and the real Satoshi was monochrome in color and no pulse. The goo Satoshi placed the real Satoshi under the bed. Goo Satoshi summoned a goo monster and went to go fetch Nana. Ritsu returned home and saw Satoshi.

"Hey...how was school?" He asked.

"It was good." Ritsu said and went to her room to work on some homework. Satoshi chuckled and made some goo cookies for Ritsu. He was gonna try to absorb her...no...he was gonna absorb mom and dad. Goo Satoshi chuckled. He waited for them to return from work and go to bed for the night. Late at night Satoshi checked Ritsu and she was asleep.

"Good." Goo Satoshi said and went to his parents room and turned into the goo monster. It then grabbed them both as they wake up and scream. The goo quickly covered their mouths to not wake up Ritsu. Soon both of the parents were absorbed. It then erased them from existence. Ritsu then turned in her sleep as her memories of her parents were gone. The next morning Ritsu woke up and was ready to go to school. Satoshi pretended to be sick and did not want to go to school. Mr and Mrs Tainaka told him to stay in bed and get better. Ritsu had breakfast first and saw her mom and dad watching her. She did not like this and wondered who were these people in her house.

"Who are you?" She asked them.

"We're your parents sweetie." Said Mrs Tainaka. Ritsu just blinked at them.

"You're brother is sick and we're gonna take good care of him." Said Mr Tainaka.

"Umm...I don't...remember my parents...or do I have any?" Ritsu said and finished her food. Ritsu went off to school and her friends too didn't know about Ritsu's parents.

"I don't remember your parents." Mio said.

"I don't either." Ritsu said a bit saddened.

"Well...we should practice for the festival." Yui said and got Gita out and put it on her.

"You're right." Ritsu said and went over to her drums. Goo Mugi went to her keyboard. Soon Mio and Azusa joined in and started playing. Goo Mugi chuckled as she enjoyed playing. After practice the girls talked about the setlist. The Occult Cub were still observing the goo in their clubroom, with the help of Eri, Ichigo and Himeko. Mifuyu and Mika were cleaning the classroom. Bob and Magi Thunder were riding on a bike together, observing the city. And trying to chase off the goo monsters. Kids were absorbed and erased from this world, much like Ritsu's parents. The goo monsters were afraid of the guns that both Thunders had. They shoot them and the goo slid away.

"These things are multiplying quickly." Said Magi Thunder.

"Right. That's not good." Bob said and shot another goo down. "We don't even know their weakness."

"It's not guns that's for sure. Not water either." Magi said and went to Bob.

"The Occult Club should test all things on the goo to see which is the weakness." Bob said and looked at the kitchen and saw a tea pot being opened. This goo didn't know the tea set was empty and went inside. It absorbed the tea and started screeching and smoke started to appear.

"Oh? Tea is the weakness?" Magi wondered. She went over to the tea set with Bob and they saw the goo dissolve and die.

"It appears so. Let's go tell the girls." Said Bob and him and Magi left the house and ride the bike to the school. The Occult Club got the news first. Eri and Himeko went to go tell Tea Time about the news. The club finished playing 'Fuwa Fuwa Time' and after that, Mugi started to cough violently. She ran to the bathroom and ran past Bob and Magi Thunder along the way.

"I hope Mugi is ok. She hasn't been making tea lately." Yui pouted.

"I wonder why." Mio pondered. Eri and Himeko walked in the club and told the girls about what Bob and Magi found. Meanwhile Jun Suzuki...or Goo Jun Suzuki started chanting and converting Sawako Yamanaka as the new GOO Master.

"Rise new master...rise." Jun said and bowed down as Sawako sat up covered in black goo. Her eyes was black and her mouth was drooling the black goo. Sawako looked at her hands and laughed.

"I'm the new master now! Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" Sawako cackled as Goo Jun kept bowing to her. "World dominance is mine!" Goo Jun stood up and soon Goo Satoshi, and Goo Nana made their way into Jun's house. They too, bow down to Sawako Yamanaka. Goo Mugi also made her way to Sawako...and so does other Goo Monsters, including Mr and Mrs Tainaka. "Yes...soon my darlings you will take over this world...but first...get rid of the school and this city. We will take this nice and slowly...understood?"

"YES MASTER!" The goos said.

"Good." Sawako smirked and licked her lips. "The school will be under my rule...no one will stop me."

Soon everyone scattered about and went to do their master's bidding. Tea Time went on home for the day and planned on hanging out on Saturday. Mugi agreed and was gonna do something. This would be the time to expose herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**K-ON Fate 4: The Sludge Monster.**

 **Chapter 6: Goo Tsumugi Kotobuki.**

* * *

"I hope Mugi is ok. She hasn't been making tea lately." Yui pouted.

"I wonder why." Mio pondered. Eri and Himeko walked in the clubroom and told the girls about what Bob and Magi found. Meanwhile Jun Suzuki...or Goo Jun Suzuki started chanting and converting Sawako Yamanaka as the new GOO Master.

"Rise new master...rise." Jun said and bowed down as Sawako sat up covered in black goo. Her eyes was black and her mouth was drooling the black goo. Sawako looked at her hands and laughed.

"I'm the new master now! Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" Sawako cackled as Goo Jun kept bowing to her. "World dominance is mine!" Goo Jun stood up and soon Goo Satoshi, and Goo Nana made their way into Jun's house. They too, bow down to Sawako Yamanaka. Goo Mugi also made her way to Sawako...and so does other Goo Monsters, including Mr and Mrs Tainaka. "Yes...soon my darlings you will take over this world...but first...get rid of the school and this city. We will take this nice and slowly...understood?"

"YES MASTER!" The goos said.

"Good." Sawako smirked and licked her lips. "The school will be under my rule...no one will stop me."

Soon everyone scattered about and went to do their master's bidding. Tea Time went on home for the day and planned on hanging out on Saturday. Mugi agreed and was gonna do something. This would be the time to expose herself. The weekend came and Mugi was waiting for the others. Yui was the first to arrive, then it was Mio and Ritsu. Azusa arrived last.

"Can we go for ice cream?" Yui suggested.

"Sure." Mugi replied with a smile and the group began to walk to get ice cream. Mugi got the ice creams for her friends as they waited outside the cafe. A woman was working behind the counter and Mugi thanks her for the ice cream. Mugi then dropped a goo and it made its way to the girl. The goo then hugged her as the girl tried to scream. Mugi watched get absorbed and wave goodbye to the teenager working at the cafe. The girl then got erased from this world and Mugi smiled. She then went outside and gave the others their ice cream.

"Thanks Mugi-chan." Yui said and licked her ice cream, as did the others.

"Welcome." Mugi smiled and smirked after. Mugi swallowed her ice cream whole without her friends looking. Goo Mugi wasn't paying attention as her friends talked about the festival. Mugi stared blankly and black goo dripped down her mouth, her eyes went wide as well. The others turned to her and saw her and gasp. Mugi make snarls and looked at the others.

"Oh no! It's a goo Mugi!" Yui cried. Mio ran away and cried. Yui started to follow Mio and soon Ritsu and Azusa did the same.

"We got to find tea somewhere!" Ritsu said as she kept running. Mugi chased after them. Azusa trips and Goo Mugi went closer to her and opened her mouth super wide and was gonna suck on her. Yui quickly pulled Azusa out of the way and helped her up.

"We got to keep running!" Yui told her and Mio was hiding in a store. Other people ran away as another goo monster was inside. Mio did not know this and hid in the girls bathroom. Ritsu found tea and took it. She took from a couple drinking it outside of Max Burger.

"Sorry I need this!" Ritsu said and dashed off. The date were confused. Yui and Azusa ran into Max Burger and hid in the restaurant. Mio stepped out of the restroom and took a sigh of relief. She was safe and made her way out. A goo monster was behind her and grabbed her. Mio shrieked in horror and fell down and crawled. The goo monster had a hold of her foot and was gonna absorb it. Ritsu saw this and saved Mio by throwing the tea set into the goo monster. It absorbs it instead and released Mio. Ritsu helped Mio up as the goo monster started screeching in pain and started to smoke up. It then melted and dissolved into thin air. Ritsu and Mio then left the cafe and went to find Azusa and Yui. Mugi was in max burger and ate the couple that Ritsu took the tea from. Not everyone escaped Mugi's wrath as she get absorbed people and getting more stronger. Azusa and Yui hid in the kitchen storage room and heard Mugi making noises. She was still hungry...the old Master would surely be enough to satisfy her stomach. Mugi started chanting Yui's name over and over as she made her way into Max's burger's kitchen.

"Stay here Azu-nyan. I'm gonna check it out." Yui said and slowly rose up and went for the door and opened it slowly and peeked through it.

"Be careful Yui-senpai." Azusa whispered.

"I am." Yui whispered back. Pots and food supplies go down and made loud clanging sounds as Mugi had pushed them off. She was growling and getting inpatient. Azusa checked her phone and got a text from Ritsu. She answered they were at Max Burger with Mugi inside with them.

"Ritsu and Mio-senpai are on their way." Azusa whispered to Yui. She nodded and didn't see Mugi nor hear her.

"I think Mugi is gone." Yui said. Mugi appeared right at the door and this scared Yui. She fell down and quickly went to Azusa and hid in a small closet with her. Mugi ripped the door open and looked different. Her muscles got buffer and she got a bit taller as well. Goo kept leaking out of her mouth and she heard Ritsu and Mio entering. Mugi turned her attention to them. Ritsu and Mio found more tea and were gonna make Mugi absorb it.

"HEY MUGI! WE GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU!" Ritsu shouted and Mugi made her way to the two besties. Mio was shaking and trying to be brave. Mugi smirked at the sight of Mio. She was so gonna be an easy target...but not now.

"What do you do exactly?" Ritsu asked Mugi.

"We eat...we absorb...and we erase." Mugi said slowly.

"Is that what happened to my parents?" Ritsu asked Goo Mugi.

"Yes...they are erased from this world." Mugi said and giggled.

"WHERE IS THE REAL MUGI!?" Mio yelled out.

"She's around the school somewhere...in order to save her...you have to kill me." Goo Mugi said and panted as she was still hungry. Ritsu threw the tea set at Mugi and she caught it and absorb it. Mio then threw hers and Mugi too, caught that one and absorbed it. After 5 seconds, nothing was happening.

"Why aren't you dying monster?" Ritsu asked.

"It's gonna take more than that to kill me. As we goos eat...we become stronger...and even harder to kill." Mugi said and licked her hand as it dripped goo. It formed into a new goo monster and Mio crouched down in fright. Ritsu stepped in front of Mio.

"You got to go through me first." Ritsu replied. Mugi then laughed.

"With pleasure." Mugi growled and snapped her fingers as the goo monster made its way to Ritsu. It was gonna hug her but the goo monster stopped and sinks down and turned into a puddle. It went behind Ritsu and behind Mio and grew back to 7 feet tall. Ritsu grabbed Mio and pushes her out of the way and the goo monster hugged Ritsu. Ritsu struggled and screamed, all the while Goo Mugi was laughing. Ritsu screams went muffled as her face got sucked into the monster.

"NO!" Mio cried out as Ritsu got fully absorbed.

"Now then." Mugi snapped her fingers and the goo spits out a goo bad copy of Ritsu. Mio was horrified as she saw the real Ritsu come out of the goo monster...no color on her what so ever...and lifeless. Ritsu went down and Mio crawled over to a monochrome Ritsu and cried. Goo Ritsu laughed with Goo Mugi as they both turn into puddles and formed together and slide away. Yui and Azusa soon come out and saw this. They were shocked. The Light Music Club President was black and white. No pulse and completely lifeless in Mio's arms.

"No, no no no no no." Mio repeated over and again and cried. Yui cried too and Azusa also did. They had lost Mugi and now Ritsu. Soon Mio took Ritsu to school and showed her to the Occult Club, still in tears.

"I see...we found Mugi in the same state." Said Tiffany. Eri and Himeko picked up Mugi and placed her next to Ritsu. Both the same color and no life within them.

"Can we save them?" Azusa asked.

"Yes." Betty replied.

"You have to kill the goo version...then they will turn to white goo...you must bring that white goo to the real bodies and they well get absorbed and bring brought back to life. Much like Yui and Ui's mom." Said Himeko Tahcibana.

"We're gonna help." Mifuyu said.

"Yeah. Count on us Tea Time." Mika gave a thumbs up.

"Has anyone seen Ms Yamanaka?" Eri asked. Everyone shook their head.

"Wonder where she is." Yui wondered. Sawako was still at Jun's house sipping on water.

"Monday...I will show up and make the school my home...I will absorb the principal and then my plan would be started. In the meantime...let's just enjoy ourselves." Sawako said and laughed as Goo Jun, Satoshi, Mugi, Nana and Ritsu and her parents laughed with her behind her. Yui and Ui's dad had returned from work and reunited with his wife. The couple were watching tv together as Nodoka visited with them. Yui told her about the goo stuff and she was gonna help with anyway she can. Magi and Bob Thunder were killing goo monsters with tea bullets in their guns. Sawako Yamanaka was getting a bit worried about these two...but...she had two new people to be concerned about.. Master Sargent Gunderson and Master Magician Mana.

"LET'S KILL THESE MAGGOTS!" Said Gunderson.

"Right!" Mana replied and shot tea bullets from her finger tips.


	7. Chapter 7

**K-ON Fate 4: The Sludge Monster.**

 **Chapter 7: Sawako's plan begins. A King Master.**

* * *

"I see...we found Mugi in the same state." Said Tiffany. Eri and Himeko picked up Mugi and placed her next to Ritsu. Both the same color and no life within them.

"Can we save them?" Azusa asked the Occult Club.

"Yes." Betty replied.

"You have to kill the goo version...then they will turn to white goo...you must bring that white goo to the real bodies and they well get absorbed and bring brought back to life. Much like Yui and Ui's mom." Said Himeko Tahcibana.

"We're gonna help." Mifuyu said.

"Yeah. Count on us Tea Time." Mika gave a thumbs up.

"Has anyone seen Ms Yamanaka?" Eri asked. Everyone shook their head.

"Wonder where she is." Yui wondered. Sawako was still at Jun's house sipping on water.

"Monday...I will show up and make the school my home...I will absorb the principal and then my plan would be started. In the meantime...let's just enjoy ourselves." Sawako said and laughed as Goo Jun, Satoshi, Mugi, Nana and Ritsu and her parents laughed with her behind her. Yui and Ui's dad had returned from work and reunited with his wife. The couple were watching tv together as Nodoka visited with them. Yui told her about the goo stuff and she was gonna help with anyway she can. Magi and Bob Thunder were killing goo monsters with tea bullets in their guns. Sawako Yamanaka was getting a bit worried about these two...but...she had two new people to be concerned about.. Master Sargent Gunderson and Master Magician Mana.

"LET'S KILL THESE MAGGOTS!" Said Gunderson.

"Right!" Mana replied and shot tea bullets from her finger tips. As they continued killing the goo monsters the two made their way to the school the next day. Sawako appeared and held class like usual. She told the school at an assembly that the festival would have to get cancelled. The students were shocked and were talking to one another.

"I know how much the festival means to you all...but it's going to get cancelled. I already spoken about it with the principal. "We are aware of this goo incident. We're gonna make sure to put a stop to it. Assembly dismissed. You all may return back to class." And just like that, Sawako began her plan. The principal got absorbed and a bag goo version of him got spit out.

"Soon the school will be ours for the taking...then the entire city and soon the entire country." Tom said and chuckled.

"And then the world will be...under my rule." Sawako grinned evilly. Nana entered the school and was gonna track down students trying to stop her. Nana turned to goo and went around the school looking for girls. Nana stumbled upon the Occult Club and heard them talking about the goo. Nana turned to normal and slowly made her way inside. Sawako needed that goo to bring her to full power, the goo that Tiffany and Betty had. It laid on the table and Tiffany and Betty waited for Nana to get it.

"Too easy my queen. Too easy." Nana said and used a goo vector to take the small glass box with the goo inside. The Occult Club stop her though, armed with tea blaster guns.

"Not so fast goo monster." Tiffany said and aimed at Nana. Nana growled and stepped back a bit, dropping the glass box where it laid before she got here.

"You will go no further." Betty said and also aimed at Nana. Nana formed goo arms and was gonna snatch their blasters away. The goo arms charge them but they got shot and melted. Nana's arms turn to normal and puffed her cheeks. Nana charges them and got shot in the legs. She groaned and her legs began to melt. Nana quickly knocked the two Occult Club members down.

"You will not beat Sawako Yamanaka! She will lead us to a new world! A world filled with goo and destruction!" Nana growled and started to go hungry. This was the most deadliest state the goos entered. Nana roared and charges at Betty and pukes black goo on her face. She remained calm as Tiffany shot at her head. Nana screeched and got shot again in the face by Betty. Soon Nana went down and Tiffany and Beth both shoot her in the chest, killing her. White goo appeared and Tiffany placed it in a capsule.

"Nana...you will be revived...we promise." Betty said and Tiffany placed the capsule in her cloak pocket. In their was one or Mugi and Ritsu.

"Sawako Yamanaka is the new master. We must tell the others." Betty said and cleaned her face off of the goo in the bathroom. Low Lights were in the clubroom with Yui, Azusa and Mio. Ritsu and Mugi's lifeless bodies were laying in their seats.

"We will bring them back...wont' we?" Yui asked.

"Yes Yui...we will." Mika said and had a tea gun with her. Everyone did, they carried it with them everywhere they went. Mio had one too and so did Azusa and Yui and Ui. The Occult Club came to the Light Music Club, and told them about Sawako being the NEW Goo Master. Everyone gasped.

"I know...but don't worry...we end her. I'm sure she has been absorbed like Ritsu and Mugi. We can save her too." Said Himeko.

"She's right. We're gonna save everyone." Yui said and looked at her tea gun. She told her mom and dad about the situation and they believed her. Ui went over to the clubroom to check on her sister. "I'm Ui. You can stay if you like."

"Ok." Ui said and looked at Low Lights and the Occult Club. Nodoka made her way to the clubroom.

"Hey Nodoka-chan! Are you safe?" Yui asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I checked the school. No one is hurt and I did not see any goos around."

"What about Sawako?" Mio asked.

"She's busy in the principal's office. She's just hanging around." Nodoka replied.

"Well, we need to keep an eye on her. She's the one leading these goos now. She's the new master. I assume she will try everything in her power to stop us." Said Eri Taki, lead vocalist to Low Lights.

"We will save Ms Yamanaka that's for sure." Said Himeko.

"Right." Mifuyu nodded in agreement.

"Her first order of business will be to take this school as her home. That means she will eliminate ALL students." Said Tiffany. Sawako made her way to a random freshman class and saw 8 girls cleaning the classroom.

"Hello girls. Sorry that the festival got canceled." She told the 8 girls.

"It's ok Ms Yamanaka. There's always next year." Said one girl.

"I'm afraid there won't be a next year for you 8." Sawako smirked and placed 8 goos down and they made their way to the 8 students.

"What do you mean? Are we getting expelled?" Asked one girl.

"Something like that." Ms Yamanaka smiled and snapped her fingers and the 8 goos hugged the 8 girls and adsorbed them. They cry out as Sawako laughed. Soon the 8 girls got erased from existence as a black wave went around the entire world and back. The 8 goos then spit the 8 girls out and turned them into goo slaves. They all bow down to Sawako.

"WE OBEY MS YAMANAKA!" They chanted. Sawako was aroused as they bowed before her.

"I think a king will be in order." Sawako smirked and licked her lips. Her boyfriend Dr Irie had no clue about her goo stuff and was gonna get a big surprise from Sawako. She went to her apartment and Dr Irie was inside. Sawako entered and the 8 girls were in hiding.

"How was class?" He asked her.

"It was good. We had to cancel the festival due to a goo outbreak...I hope it gets solved soon." Sawako replied and sat on the couch as Dr Irie made his way to her. The 8 students turned to goo and made their way inside Sawako's apartment. The girls formed into one massive goo that was 10 feet tall and goo that burned on touch. Sawako began to kiss Dr Irie and asked him if he was gonna help stop the goo. He said yes and grabbed Sawako and wrapped his arms around her waist. Soon Sawako spits goo into his mouth and he was shocked and pushed Sawako away.

"What the hell is this?" He asked and spits the black goo out. Sawako smiled and her mouth was covered in the goo and dripping down her chin. Sawako then kicked Dr Irie into the goo monster and it pukes all over him. He screamed as it burned his entire body and Dr Irie soon got covered in the goo and the goo hardened. It would take a couple of days for Dr Irie to be converted much like Sawako. The goo turned back into 8 separate goos and back into the 8 freshman girls.

"A king has been selected." Sawako said and the 8 girls bowed down to her.

"Nana has been killed master."

"No matter. Ritsu, Satoshi, Mr and Mrs Tainaka and Jun and Mugi are still under my command...and now you 8 girls are also. I need more followers...and soon the entire school will be ours. Go ahead and find yourself something to eat. Anybody in the city will be good. Now go!" Sawako ordered them.

"Yes master!" They said and scattered about.

"Everything is going according to plan...no one will stop me." Sawako then cackled.


	8. Chapter 8

**K-ON Fate 4: The Sludge Monster.**

 **Chapter 8: Goo Mugi and Goo Ritsu VS The Occult Club: Tiffany and Betty + Black Frill arrive!**

* * *

"I'm afraid there won't be a next year for you 8." Sawako smirked and placed 8 goos down and they made their way to the 8 students.

"What do you mean? Are we getting expelled?" Asked one girl.

"Something like that." Ms Yamanaka smiled and snapped her fingers and the 8 goos hugged the 8 girls and adsorbed them. They cry out as Sawako laughed. Soon the 8 girls got erased from existence as a black wave went around the entire world and back. The 8 goos then spit the 8 girls out and turned them into goo slaves. They all bow down to Sawako.

"WE OBEY MS YAMANAKA!" They chanted. Sawako was aroused as they bowed before her.

"I think a king will be in order." Sawako smirked and licked her lips. Her boyfriend Dr Irie had no clue about her goo stuff and was gonna get a big surprise from Sawako. She went to her apartment and Dr Irie was inside. Sawako entered and the 8 girls were in hiding.

"How was class?" He asked her.

"It was good. We had to cancel the festival due to a goo outbreak...I hope it gets solved soon." Sawako replied and sat on the couch as Dr Irie made his way to her. The 8 students turned to goo and made their way inside Sawako's apartment. The girls formed into one massive goo that was 10 feet tall and goo that burned on touch. Sawako began to kiss Dr Irie and asked him if he was gonna help stop the goo. He said yes and grabbed Sawako and wrapped his arms around her waist. Soon Sawako spits goo into his mouth and he was shocked and pushed Sawako away.

"What the hell is this?" He asked and spits the black goo out. Sawako smiled and her mouth was covered in the goo and dripping down her chin. Sawako then kicked Dr Irie into the goo monster and it pukes all over him. He screamed as it burned his entire body and Dr Irie soon got covered in the goo and the goo hardened. It would take a couple of days for Dr Irie to be converted much like Sawako. The goo turned back into 8 separate goos and back into the 8 freshman girls.

"A king has been selected." Sawako said and the 8 girls bowed down to her.

"Nana has been killed master."

"No matter. Ritsu, Satoshi, Mr and Mrs Tainaka and Jun and Mugi are still under my command...and now you 8 girls are also. I need more followers...and soon the entire school will be ours. Go ahead and find yourself something to eat. Anybody in the city will be good. Now go!" Sawako ordered them.

"Yes master!" They said and scattered about.

"Everything is going according to plan...no one will stop me." Sawako then cackled. It was the next day and Mio was still saddened that Ritsu was gone. She promised her she will bring her back no matter what. Mio was lying in bed and didn't want to go to school today. The entire school found out about missing students. More students went missing that night as goo monsters took them away one by one the following night. They got erased from existence. Mio heard her mom leaving for work, as her dad also went to work. Mio was alone in the house and had her tea gun near her bedside. Mio then texted Yui and Azusa to see if they went to school. They replied yes. Mio went downstairs to get some breakfast. She made some pancakes and had mild. She ate it and texted Yui.

"Azu-nyan, are you scared of these goo monsters? Yui asked her.

"Yeah...I mean look what happened to Mugi-senpai and Ritsu-senpai. I don't want to be like that." She replied.

"Me neither. I wonder what Sawako-chan is doing." Yui pondered about her teacher as she walked to school with Azusa.

"I don't know...but...I don't want to know. I hope we don't run into her." Azusa said and Sawako was in front of them also walking to school.

"Hello Yui, hello Azusa. Heading to school?" She asked, acting normal.

"Yes Sawa-chan...we are going to school. Mio-chan didn't want to today." Yui answered.

"Oh? Well she's gonna get detention for skipping class." Sawako said to them.

"Well...see you in class Sawa-chan." Yui said and ran to the school building with Azusa behind her.

"So...they must know about me from the Occult Club...very well then." Sawako said and snapped her fingers. Two goos appeared and turned into Goo Mugi and Goo Ritsu. "Eliminate the Occult Club." She ordered them.

"Yes master." Goo Mugi and Goo Ritsu said and turned into puddle and went straight to the school. Tiffany and Betty were in their clubroom observing the goo again. Everyone got to class except them. Sawako made her way to her class and entered inside.

"Good morning class." She greeted.

"Good Morning Ms Yamanaka." The students said. Goo Mugi and Goo Ritsu were outside the Occult Club room and opened the door. Tiffany and Betty saw them and quickly pulled their tea guns out. Goo Mugi and Goo Ritsu got stronger over the night as they hunted down some female students and random people to eat.

"We came here to eliminate you." They both said.

"We don't let that happen." Tiffany and Betty said calmly. "They were not scared of these goo monsters. They ARE gonna fight back.

"Bring it on then." Goo Ritsu taunted them and formed a goo arm and so did Goo Mugi. They smack the girls down and they went down. Goo Mugi then takes the goo in the glass and Tiffany shoots at her. Goo Mugi dodges it and kicks Tiffany down. Goo Ritsu started to go hungry again and grabbed Betty and throws her across the clubroom. Betty reached for her gun and shot at Goo Ritsu. But she turned into a puddle and took the gun away from Betty. Goo Ritsu turned back to normal and grabbed Betty and lifted her up and slammed her against the wall. Goo Ritsu smirked and chuckled. Tiffany kicked Goo Mugi and shot at her. She was stunned a bit, but it didn't stop her.

"We are stronger than before..it's gonna take a boatload of tea to kill us." Goo Mugi said and snatched gun away from Tiffany and shot it at her. It burned her skin as it was steaming hot. Goo Mugi and turned into goo and grabbed Tiffany's arm and covered it up. Tiffany gasped as her left arm began to get absorbed. Betty headbutts Goo Ritsu and rolled to her tea gun and shot at Goo Mugi in the back. She got groaned a bit and her absorbing stopped. Tiffany was free as her right arm was still covered a bit in the black goo. Tiffany gasped as Goo Ritsu was behind Betty in her goo form.

"BETTY! BEHIND YOU!" Tiffany called out and Betty looked behind her and gasped as Goo Ritsu was gonna grab her. It did and soon Betty would be absorbed. But absorbed she did not get. A katana strikes Goo Ritsu and she cried out and turned back to normal. Arm sliced off. Goo Ritsu screeched but her arm grew back. Black Frill had made the save for Betty. Kasho and Sashu armed with katanas stared down Goo Mugi and Goo Ritsu.

"Master will not be pleased." Goo Mugi said and explodes into goo and it landed on Black Frill. This blinded them as the goo got in their eyes. They went down and rubbed their eyes and moaned a bit. Goo Ritsu had Betty and a goo arm covered her left arm. Goo Ritsu started to absorb it. Betty cried in pain as the sounds bone and flesh ripping bone breaking sounds could be heard. Tiffany closed her eyes not wanting to see it. Soon Betty went down and her left arm was gone. Goo Ritsu sighed in delight as she had absorbed the arm of the Occult Club member. Goo Mugi came back together and takes the goo in the small glass box away. Her and Goo Ritsu said goodbye and left the clubroom. Black Frill checked on Betty and she was passed out. Tiffany was ok and went to Betty as well. Kusho and Sasho sheathed their katanas and help Betty up and take her the nurse. Tiffany sat their in disbelief as Goo Ritsu had taken her friend's left arm.

"We're gonna need all the help we can get." Tiffany told herself.


	9. Chapter 9

**K-ON Fate 4: The Sludge Monster.**

 **Chapter 9: The Help Meeting. Mio Meets Goo Ritsu's parents.**

* * *

"We came here to eliminate you." They both said.

"We don't let that happen." Tiffany and Betty said calmly. "They were not scared of these goo monsters. They ARE gonna fight back.

"Bring it on then." Goo Ritsu taunted them and formed a goo arm and so did Goo Mugi. They smack the girls down and they went down. Goo Mugi then takes the goo in the glass and Tiffany shoots at her. Goo Mugi dodges it and kicks Tiffany down. Goo Ritsu started to go hungry again and grabbed Betty and throws her across the clubroom. Betty reached for her gun and shot at Goo Ritsu. But she turned into a puddle and took the gun away from Betty. Goo Ritsu turned back to normal and grabbed Betty and lifted her up and slammed her against the wall. Goo Ritsu smirked and chuckled. Tiffany kicked Goo Mugi and shot at her. She was stunned a bit, but it didn't stop her.

"We are stronger than before..it's gonna take a boatload of tea to kill us." Goo Mugi said and snatched gun away from Tiffany and shot it at her. It burned her skin as it was steaming hot. Goo Mugi and turned into goo and grabbed Tiffany's arm and covered it up. Tiffany gasped as her left arm began to get absorbed. Betty headbutts Goo Ritsu and rolled to her tea gun and shot at Goo Mugi in the back. She got groaned a bit and her absorbing stopped. Tiffany was free as her right arm was still covered a bit in the black goo. Tiffany gasped as Goo Ritsu was behind Betty in her goo form.

"BETTY! BEHIND YOU!" Tiffany called out and Betty looked behind her and gasped as Goo Ritsu was gonna grab her. It did and soon Betty would be absorbed. But absorbed she did not get. A katana strikes Goo Ritsu and she cried out and turned back to normal. Arm sliced off. Goo Ritsu screeched but her arm grew back. Black Frill had made the save for Betty. Kasho and Sashu armed with katanas stared down Goo Mugi and Goo Ritsu.

"Master will not be pleased." Goo Mugi said and explodes into goo and it landed on Black Frill. This blinded them as the goo got in their eyes. They went down and rubbed their eyes and moaned a bit. Goo Ritsu had Betty and a goo arm covered her left arm. Goo Ritsu started to absorb it. Betty cried in pain as the sounds bone and flesh ripping bone breaking sounds could be heard. Tiffany closed her eyes not wanting to see it. Soon Betty went down and her left arm was gone. Goo Ritsu sighed in delight as she had absorbed the arm of the Occult Club member. Goo Mugi came back together and takes the goo in the small glass box away. Her and Goo Ritsu said goodbye and left the clubroom. Black Frill checked on Betty and she was passed out. Tiffany was ok and went to Betty as well. Kusho and Sasho sheathed their katanas and help Betty up and take her the nurse. Tiffany sat their in disbelief as Goo Ritsu had taken her friend's left arm.

"We're gonna need all the help we can get." Tiffany told herself. After school was over, a meeting as held at the Light Music Club room. Yui was gonna try her best to lead everyone. She was in the middle of the room as her friends and allies were standing together and Mio was there too.

"Okay...so we have, Azu-nyan, Mio-chan, Magi and Bob Thunder, Gunderson and Mana, Tiffany and Betty of the Occult Club, Eri, Himeko, Ichigo, Mifuyu and Mika, and Kusho and Sasho of Black Frill, Nodoka-chan and me." Yui said. "That's 18 of us against Sawako-chan and the goos...we will bring back Mugi-chan and Ricchan for sure."

"Yeah!" Said everyone. Goo Ritsu and Goo Mugi return to their master who was in the principal's office.

"Did you eliminate them?" Sawako asked the goos.

"No Master...but we did injure one of them." Goo Mugi responded.

"And we got that goo you wanted." Goo Ritsu said and gave it to her. Sawako chuckled and looked at the goo...but then throws her it down in anger.

"I asked you to eliminate them!" She roared.

"Yes master, but two girls prevented us from doing so." Goo Mugi replied.

"I don't want to hear excuses coming from your goo mouths. Do you understand me?" Sawako looked at the two goos and absorbed the small goo that the Occult Club had gotten for testing.

"Yes master." Goo Mugi and Goo Ritsu said and bowed to Sawako.

"Good...now get rid of those other girls that prevented you from getting rid of the Occult Club."

"We will." Goo Mugi said and left the room with Goo Ritsu. The two turned to a puddle and formed into one goo and leave the school. Goo Jun, Goo Satoshi and Goo Tom were at Sawako's apartment, keeping an eye on their king master. Goo Ritsu's parents went over to Mio's house, to try to copy her parents. But they weren't home.

"We wait until they get back." Mr Tainaka said.

"Yes dear. That's a good idea." Mrs Tainaka replied and she turns into a puddle and waited in the bathroom. The dad however stayed in his current form and sat on the couch and watched TV. Mio Akiyama was walking home...alone...she was scared and made sure no goo was following her.

"I really hope I'm safe out here." Mio said and continued to walk home. Yui was also walking home with Ui.

"I'm sure mom and dad are safe big sis." Ui said to her sister, but she too was worried about them.

"I know...but I'm worried about them." Yui replied. The two sisters got home safely and made sure to lock the doors and windows. Mio also got home and did not see anyone home.

"Mom and dad must still be at work." Mio said and went to her room and placed her bass down and her school bag down on her bed. Mio then decided to get a snack. She went out her room and went to the kitchen.

"Hello Mio." Said Mr Tainaka, as he appeared in the kitchen.

"Oh...uh...uh hi Mr Tainaka." Mio waved at him and gulped.

"Do you know what happened to my daughter?" He asked her.

"Ummm...she...is a goo monster now...and-"

"A goo? Really? I haven't seen her for a while now. I know she hangs out with you all the time...did you happen to turn her?"

"What? No! I would never do such thing." Mio yelled.

"Well...where is she Mio? Where is Ritsu?" Mr Tainaka walked over to Mio, holding a knife behind his back. Mio stepped back a bit as she was curious.

"I don't know where she is." Mio responded.

"You liar." Ritsu's dad said and slashed at Mio. She got cut in the arm and groaned in pain. Mr Tainaka then grabbed Mio by the throat and throws her at a table still full of dishes. The dishes break as Mio landed hard on the floor. Mr Tainaka then jumped onto the table and smirked down at Mio. She was crawling away as Ritsu's dad made his way to her. Mio kicked him in the face. Mr Tainaka groaned and Mio got back to her feet and made a run for the front door. Mrs Tainaka appeared though, blocking her path.

"Hello Mio." She said and black goo was dripping down her cheek. "I'm hungry." She said and Mio shook in fear and went to run the other way but Mr Tainaka stopped her and grabbed her. Mio screamed for help and cried as Mrs Tainaka made her way to Mio, also with a knife in hand. "Hold her still...I want to devour her."

"Please don't eat me! Please!" Mio cried as Mr Tainaka held her still. Ritsu's mom turned into goo and opened its mouth to devour Mio. She screamed in terror as she was about get eaten. But a gunshot went off. Mrs Tainaka got shot and went down. Mr Tainaka lets go of Mio and slammed her into the wall. Mio went down and was panting. Mrs Akiyama had shot Mrs Tainaka. She wasn't dead and leaves Mio's house. Mr Tainaka charges Mio's mother and he too got shot, in the chest. Mr Tainaka groaned and went down. Mrs Akiyama aimed her tea gun at the head and shot Mr Tainaka, killing him. No white goo appeared though as Ritsu's parents were still erased from this world. Mrs Akiyama went to her daughter and picked her up and placed her in bed. Mr Akiyama checked the house to see if any other goos were in the house.

"No more goos honey." He said.

"Alright." Mrs Akiyama said and kissed her daughter's head. She was barely awake and saw her parents.

"Mom?..." Mio then fell asleep.

"Rest up dear." Mrs Akiyama and tucked her in bed and then kissed her forehead. Mio's parents then leave her room and checked on her once in a while. Mrs Akiyama saw a picture of her with Ritsu's parents. She took the photo and looked at it. The picture showed young Mio and young Ritsu together with parents behind them. Mrs Akiyama smiled at the scene and had received a memory of Ritsu's parents. A white wave went around the world. "So she does have parents...wonder what happened to them?"


	10. Chapter 10

**K-ON Fate 4: The Sludge Monster.**

 **Chapter 10: Azusa VS Satoshi. Black Frill vs Goo Mugi & Goo Ritsu.**

* * *

"Hello Mio." Said Mr Tainaka, as he appeared in the kitchen.

"Oh...uh...uh hi Mr Tainaka." Mio waved at him and gulped.

"Do you know what happened to my daughter?" He asked her.

"Ummm...she...is a goo monster now...and-"

"A goo? Really? I haven't seen her for a while now. I know she hangs out with you all the time...did you happen to turn her?"

"What? No! I would never do such thing." Mio yelled.

"Well...where is she Mio? Where is Ritsu?" Mr Tainaka walked over to Mio, holding a knife behind his back. Mio stepped back a bit as she was curious.

"I don't know where she is." Mio responded.

"You liar." Ritsu's dad said and slashed at Mio. She got cut in the arm and groaned in pain. Mr Tainaka then grabbed Mio by the throat and throws her at a table still full of dishes. The dishes break as Mio landed hard on the floor. Mr Tainaka then jumped onto the table and smirked down at Mio. She was crawling away as Ritsu's dad made his way to her. Mio kicked him in the face. Mr Tainaka groaned and Mio got back to her feet and made a run for the front door. Mrs Tainaka appeared though, blocking her path.

"Hello Mio." She said and black goo was dripping down her cheek. "I'm hungry." She said and Mio shook in fear and went to run the other way but Mr Tainaka stopped her and grabbed her. Mio screamed for help and cried as Mrs Tainaka made her way to Mio, also with a knife in hand. "Hold her still...I want to devour her."

"Please don't eat me! Please!" Mio cried as Mr Tainaka held her still. Ritsu's mom turned into goo and opened its mouth to devour Mio. She screamed in terror as she was about get eaten. But a gunshot went off. Mrs Tainaka got shot and went down. Mr Tainaka lets go of Mio and slammed her into the wall. Mio went down and was panting. Mrs Akiyama had shot Mrs Tainaka. She wasn't dead and leaves Mio's house. Mr Tainaka charges Mio's mother and he too got shot, in the chest. Mr Tainaka groaned and went down. Mrs Akiyama aimed her tea gun at the head and shot Mr Tainaka, killing him. No white goo appeared though as Ritsu's parents were still erased from this world. Mrs Akiyama went to her daughter and picked her up and placed her in bed. Mr Akiyama checked the house to see if any other goos were in the house.

"No more goos honey." He said.

"Alright." Mrs Akiyama said and kissed her daughter's head. She was barely awake and saw her parents.

"Mom?..." Mio then fell asleep.

"Rest up dear." Mrs Akiyama and tucked her in bed and then kissed her forehead. Mio's parents then leave her room and checked on her once in a while. Mrs Akiyama saw a picture of her with Ritsu's parents. She took the photo and looked at it. The picture showed young Mio and young Ritsu together with parents behind them. Mrs Akiyama smiled at the scene and had received a memory of Ritsu's parents. A white wave went around the world. "So she does have parents...wonder what happened to them?" Mrs Akiyama went to her bedroom. Azusa went on home and she too was gonna get visited by a goo monster. The goo was in Azusa's house. Her parents were gonna be home late as they went to a party. Azusa did homework and texted Yui at the same time. Azusa asked if she was safe. Yui replied with a 'yes'.

"I hope I'm safe." Azusa said to herself and went to her room and a goo absorbed her homework. Azusa then got her school bag and brought it over to living room. She gasped when she saw her homework missing. "What? Where is my homework?"

"Looking for your homework?" Asked a goo that was behind her. The goo turned into Satoshi.

"Satoshi?" Azusa gasped as she saw the black goo dripping from his mouth. Azusa texted Yui to come help her. She then turned off her phone and put in her blazer pocket.

"Yes?" Satoshi grinned.

"The goo monster got you too?" Azusa asked.

"No duh." Satoshi smirked and ran to Azusa and tackles her down. Azusa cried and Satoshi growled and burps black goo over Azusa's face. She cried in pain as it burned her. Satoshi leaped away from Azusa and licked his lips. The goo goes back to Satoshi and Azusa panted and felt no more goo or burn on her. Azusa stood up and looked at Satoshi in the eyes. "That was one life down kitty...8 more to go." Satoshi snickered.

"Why are you here?" Azusa asked asked Goo Satoshi.

"Ms Yamanaka has sent all of us for a test...a battle with you so called 'heroes'. You won't win against us. We're gonna destroy you all first and then the entire school will be next." Satoshi explained. He then charges at Azusa again but she ran away and Satoshi was on the wall and leaped back and landed on his feet and summoned a goo arm and it grabs Azusa's legs and pulled her down. Azusa tried to grab anything to fight back against and got a book. She throws it at Satoshi. He catches the book, letting go of Azusa, and throws it away. Azusa then remembered her tea gun. It was laying on her bed. She quickly ran to it and got it. She stepped outside of her room and Satoshi was gone.

"Where did he go?" She asked herself. Satoshi appeared behind her and Azusa turned around to face him...in his goo monster form. Azusa screamed and then got grabbed. The goo monster then opened it's mouth super wide and proceeded to devour Azusa Nakano. Yui and Ui got in and shot the goo monster with their tea guns. Azusa dropped hers and fell to the floor as the goo monster died. It turned to white goo.

"I'll get the goo." Ui said and placed the white goo inside a capsule. Yui checked on Azusa and she sat up and panted.

"Are you hurt Azu-nyan?" Yui asked and hugged her.

"I'm Yui-senpai. That goo was Satoshi."

"Satoshi? Ritsu's brother?" Yui helped Azusa up and went to Ui.

"Yes." Azusa nodded.

"We still haven't found Nana. Perhaps Satoshi is at Ritsu's house somewhere." Ui said and placed the capsule in her blazer pocket.

"We'll come with...to make sure you're safe." Azusa sad to Ui. She nodded and the three leave Azusa's house and headed to Ritsu's house to locate Satoshi Tainaka. They had arrived and they start looking around Ritsu's house for her brother.

"I found him!" Yui yelled and Ui and Azusa made their way to Satoshi's room, where Satoshi was found. Yui dragged him out and Ui gave him the white goo. Satoshi came back to life and sat up.

"Hey Satoshi. You ok?" Azusa asked him.

"What happened...all I remember was this thing and it hugged me." Satoshi said and shook his head.

"Yeah...it was a goo monster. Your sister got turned. But don't worry we're gonna save her." Ui said and Satoshi got on his feet. Nana was also brought back and she reunited with Satoshi. Since his parents were gone and Ritsu gone as well, it would be wise for Satoshi to be with Nana at her house until Ritsu got back to normal. Nana took Satoshi and the two leave. Yui and Ui returned home and found their parents hurt. They gasped as their arms had been absorbed. Mr Hirasawa had his left arm absorbed and then Mrs Hirasawa had her right arm absorbed.

"Who did this?" Yui asked in tears.

"Ritsu did." Answered Mrs Hirasawa.

"Where is she?" Yui asked her parents.

"She left a while ago. I don't know where though." Said the mother.

Goo Ritsu had arrived at Black Frill's house, along with Goo Mugi. Black Frill sensed them nearby and hid from them, katanas ready. "We know you dont have tea guns with you Black Frill. It's gonna be impossible to defeat us." Goo Ritsu said as she opened the door and entered inside.

"You will die." Goo Mugi snarled and entered inside. Black Frill, Kusho and Sasho, approached the two goo monsters. They don't say anything and gripped their katanas tightly. "Let's begin."


	11. Chapter 11

**K-ON Fate 4: The Sludge Monster.**

 **Chapter 11: Black Frill VS Goo Mugi & Goo Ritsu.**

* * *

"We'll come with...to make sure you're safe." Azusa sad to Ui. She nodded and the three leave Azusa's house and headed to Ritsu's house to locate Satoshi Tainaka. They had arrived and they start looking around Ritsu's house for her brother.

"I found him!" Yui yelled and Ui and Azusa made their way to Satoshi's room, where Satoshi was found. Yui dragged him out and Ui gave him the white goo. Satoshi came back to life and sat up.

"Hey Satoshi. You ok?" Azusa asked him.

"What happened...all I remember was this thing and it hugged me." Satoshi said and shook his head.

"Yeah...it was a goo monster. Your sister got turned. But don't worry we're gonna save her." Ui said and Satoshi got on his feet. Nana was also brought back and she reunited with Satoshi. Since his parents were gone and Ritsu gone as well, it would be wise for Satoshi to be with Nana at her house until Ritsu got back to normal. Nana took Satoshi and the two leave. Yui and Ui returned home and found their parents hurt. They gasped as their arms had been absorbed. Mr Hirasawa had his left arm absorbed and then Mrs Hirasawa had her right arm absorbed.

"Who did this?" Yui asked in tears.

"Ritsu did." Answered Mrs Hirasawa.

"Where is she?" Yui asked her parents.

"She left a while ago. I don't know where though." Said the mother.

Goo Ritsu had arrived at Black Frill's house, along with Goo Mugi. Black Frill sensed them nearby and hid from them, katanas ready. "We know you dont have tea guns with you Black Frill. It's gonna be impossible to defeat us." Goo Ritsu said as she opened the door and entered inside.

"You will die." Goo Mugi snarled and entered inside. Black Frill, Kusho and Sasho, approached the two goo monsters. They don't say anything and gripped their katanas tightly. "Let's begin." Black Frill charge the two goos and slash at them. Goo Mugi and Goo Ritsu dodged them and fired goo from their mouths, it was boiling hot and Kusho and Sasho quickly ducked. Kusho battle against Ritsu and kept swinging her blade at the drummer. Ritsu kept dodging them though and fired a goo arm at Kusha and it got in the neck and she was then pinned by the wall. The goo chocking her.

"You're no match for us." Goo Ritsu smirked. Goo Mugi went crazy and went super hungry. Sasho was calm and sliced at her. Mugi's head then cut off and goo squirts out of it. Her body went limp and fell down. Sasho, thinking she had won, sheathes her blade and started to walk away...as she did, Goo Mugi started to regrow her head. She then began to laugh and Sasho gasped.

"Silly girl...you can't kill me like that." Goo Mugi snarled and roared and tackles the twin down. Sasho's hands were covered in goo and pinned above her head. She could not get her blade. Mugi licked her lips and opened her mouth super wide to eat her. Kusho made the save and slices Mugi in half. Her halves fell and Kusho freed her sister. They then turn their attention to Goo Ritsu. Goo Ritsu saw Goo Mugi moving and piecing herself back together in goo form. Ritsu decided to stall the twins and launch a goo arm at both of them. They slice them off and Goo Ritsu did it again. Kusho and Sasho slice them up and they get splattered everywhere. Goo Ritsu knew something that Black Frill didn't. She was gonna show them later though. Goo Mugi soon got back together and dropkicks both girls down and Ritsu snatches Kusho's blade and throws it away. Kusho then got thrown into the wall of her room and she crashes. Sasho tried to help her but Goo Mugi got a hold of her legs. She slowly covered them up to the knees. Sasho gasped and looked at Goo Mugi. Goo Mugi began to absorb her legs. Sasho silent screams in agony as her legs got absorbed into Goo Mugi. Soon her legs came off to the knee and Sasho passed out. Goo Ritsu picks up Kusho and slammed her onto the floor near her passed out sister. Goo Ritsu then covered her left arm in goo and started to absorb it. Kusho let out a silent scream of pain as her left arm got absorbed into Goo Ritsu's body.

"Delightful...you know Black Frill...we goos are very flammable." Goo Ritsu chuckled and pulled out a lighter. Goo Mugi was wanting more to eat but Goo Ritsu decided no. Goo Mugi gets on fire as she screams and screeches, Goo Ritsu threw the lighter at her and she caught on fire. Goo was over Black Frill's house and soon the house caught fire. Goo Ritsu turned into a puddle and left as Goo Mugi melted and soon Black Frill would be cooked to a crisp. Goo Ritsu left and went back to Sawako. Goo Mugi would be eventually collect herself again and be back to being Goo Mugi. Kusho woke up and saw the flames all over the place. She found her sword and sheathed it. She then carries her legless sister and helped decided to leave the house. The girl could barely see as the smoke covered her eyes. She coughs as her sister was still passed out. The two made it out of the house and collapsed onto the grass outside. Kusho pants as she laid by her twin. Bob Thunder and Magi Thunder take them into the hospital and inform the others about their discovery. Also at the hospital was Mr and Mrs Hirasawa.

"They're picking us off one by one...this is not good." Yui said. "We should stick together no matter what."

"Yes Yui. I like that plan." Said Magi Thunder.

"We do too." Eri smiled and the rest of Low Lights smiled as well. Satoshi was with the group and he was sad that Ritsu had been absorbed.

"We got Satoshi and Nana on our side...Goo Mugi-chan and Goo Ricchan are very dangerous. We must save them first."

"I agree." Mio said.

"That's the spirit Mio-chan." Yui cheered. Tom, the principal was in the school and students were hiding and armed with tea guns. The entire school was alarmed about the goo situation and a war was about break out...lead by Yui Hirasawa...the old master to the goo. She was gonna stop Ms Yamanaka from achieving world dominance and from taking the school as her home. This won't be easy and lives will be lost. But Yui promised she would save everyone...she promised the world...she save it. No matter what.


	12. Chapter 12

**K-ON Fate 4: The Sludge Monster.**

 **Chapter 12: Mount Fuji is Home to the Goos.**

* * *

"Delightful...you know Black Frill...we goos are very flammable." Goo Ritsu chuckled and pulled out a lighter. Goo Mugi was wanting more to eat but Goo Ritsu decided no. Goo Mugi gets on fire as she screams and screeches, Goo Ritsu threw the lighter at her and she caught on fire. Goo was over Black Frill's house and soon the house caught fire. Goo Ritsu turned into a puddle and left as Goo Mugi melted and soon Black Frill would be cooked to a crisp. Goo Ritsu left and went back to Sawako. Goo Mugi would be eventually collect herself again and be back to being Goo Mugi. Kusho woke up and saw the flames all over the place. She found her sword and sheathed it. She then carries her legless sister and helped decided to leave the house. The girl could barely see as the smoke covered her eyes. She coughs as her sister was still passed out. The two made it out of the house and collapsed onto the grass outside. Kusho pants as she laid by her twin. Bob Thunder and Magi Thunder take them into the hospital and inform the others about their discovery. Also at the hospital was Mr and Mrs Hirasawa.

"They're picking us off one by one...this is not good." Yui said. "We should stick together no matter what."

"Yes Yui. I like that plan." Said Magi Thunder.

"We do too." Eri smiled and the rest of Low Lights smiled as well. Satoshi was with the group and he was sad that Ritsu had been absorbed.

"We got Satoshi and Nana on our side...Goo Mugi-chan and Goo Ricchan are very dangerous. We must save them first."

"I agree." Mio said.

"That's the spirit Mio-chan." Yui cheered. Tom, the principal was in the school and students were hiding and armed with tea guns. The entire school was alarmed about the goo situation and a war was about break out...lead by Yui Hirasawa...the old master to the goo. She was gonna stop Ms Yamanaka from achieving world dominance and from taking the school as her home. This won't be easy and lives will be lost. But Yui promised she would save everyone...she promised the world...she save it. No matter what. Everyone went home for the day and no goos were around. They might've been with Sawako somewhere...in fact...they were...they were in Mount Fuji. Tom, Goo Mrs Tainaka, Goo Mugi and Goo Ritsu were bowing down to their master and queen. Soon Dr Irie showed up.

"Everyone...this is your king...your second master." Sawako introduced the goos to Dr Irie. They snarl and growl in approval. Goo Ritsu stepped up along with Goo Mugi.

"Master, Goo Satoshi has been killed...and the real Satoshi has been brought back to life." Said Goo Ritsu.

"No matter...we can just get more." Sawako responded and drinks her hot cocoa.

"Also...Black Frill have been dealt with. They won't be around for a while." Goo Mugi said.

"Good goos...good." Sawako smirked. "Oh and goos...Dr Irie and I have talked it over...Mount Fuji will be are resting place. The school will just...be hiding place for those students...From now on...school is canceled...until further notice."

"Yes master Yamanaka." Said the goos.

"Go get me more copies. 3 new ones. I don't care who they are. Go now." Sawako ordered and three goos went out of the cave and went to the city. The 8 freshman girls appeared behind Sawako giving her a massage and giving her more cocoa.

"Thank you goo slaves." Sawako grinned.

"Welcome master Yamanaka." The 8 freshman girls giggled.

"Rest up goos...you'll need it." Goo Irie said and the goos bowed down and all turn to puddles and dissolved into the cave floor. At the school it was 6 PM and every student agreed to stay at the school for now. It wasn't safe to go home. Satoshi and Nana arrived as well. Some of the students had left and went on home...would they return to class the next day...Yui could only hope they were safe. The city felt deserted...no help from other cities came...as they were too afraid of the goo invasion. Yui wondered if there were any survivors outside of Kyoto. The hospitals were safe and doctors and nurses were at work 34/7. They were treating, Mrs and Mr Hirasawa and Black Frill and the Occult Club. Bob Thunder returned after a exploring the city for survivors, he could not find anyone.

"I could not find anyone. But I'm sure students are in hiding." Bob said to Yui.

"Ok. Anything else?" She asked. Bob shook his head. Students gathered at the assembly and were talking about the goo invasion...the one that Yui had brought. Later that night three goos had returned to Sawako and Irie...which happened to be Goo Jun, Goo Mugi and Goo Ritsu. The three goos had four students with them. Sawako was gonna choose which three would be useful...and the last one would be...eliminated. The students are: Akane Sato, Fuko Takahasi, Haruko Chikada and lastly: Chizuru Shima. They all were on their knees as Sawako approached them. Chizuru was freaking out and couldn't stop talking.

"We're all gonna die, we're all gonna die, we're all gonna die, we're all gonna die." She chanted over and over again. Akane told her to stop she did so. She was in tears also.

"One of you...is useless to me. Useless. But who is it? Is it you Akane? Or maybe Haruko? Or maybe even Chizuru." Sawako pondered and looked at the four girls. They kept their heads down not wanting to look at Sawako. She licked her lips and walked to Chizuru.

"I'm not useless, i'm not useless, i'm not useless." She chanted over and over again.

"Hey stop saying that...you're acting like that jewel woman from Miz-K's story." Whispered Fuko.

"Sorry." Chizuru replied back and looked up at Sawako.

"It looks like I've made my choice." Sawako smirked and snapped her fingers. Goo Jun grabs Akane and drags her away. Goo Ritsu takes Fuko away and Goo Mugi takes Haruka away, leaving Sawako and Chizuru. Soon the cries of the three girls were heard as Goo Jun, Goo Ritsu and Goo Mugi absorbed them with their boiling hot goo. Soon they got muffled and stopped. They got spit out into three goo copies. Their monochrome bodies were lying on the cave floor.

"Hide their bodies around the forest." Sawako ordered the three Goos.

"Yes master." Goo Jun, Goo Ritsu and Goo Mugi replied and take Akane, Haruka and Fuko's bodies away into the forest.

"Sorry about that Chizuru. I only needed three members...not four." Sawako said and grabbed her head. Chizuru cried and gasped as her ears began to get fill with goo...into her head. "You would be USELESS to me...useless...useless girl...very very useless...but...useful...for my hunger." Sawako began to open her mouth very wide and chomped at Chizuru's head. She then absorbed it and goo got spilled as her head got full of the goo inside of her. Her body went down, headless. Goo Fuko, Goo Akane and Goo Haruka ate the rest of Chizuru's body. Sawako then spits out the girl's glasses.

"Now I rest." Sawako said and went inside more cave and she began cackling. Goo Akane was gonna meet with her best friend Eri Taki...and eliminate her. Sawako made a rule that night time would be best for the goos to come out. No more during the day...well except for the three new goos...who were gonna enter the school. Tom had returned and told Sawako that ALL of the students at tea guns with them.

"They are ready for the war aren't they? No matter...they won't ALL live...and they won't ALL defeat me...Yui Hirasawa thinks she has my number...it is I who has yours...old master. She thinks she can lead the school to victory against me? HA! Not a chance. Yui will fall and so will the entire school...and then this country will fall...and so will the world! Under our rule...no one has the 'goo' to stop me...but I have it to stop them. My plan is already halfway done...but...I want to have fun before we strike...pick off the students one by one...leave Yui Hirasawa all alone...she and I will do battle...get ready Yui...your world is about to crumble."


	13. Chapter 13

**K-ON Fate 4: The Sludge Monster.**

 **Chapter 13: Akane Sato VS Eri Taki.**

* * *

"It looks like I've made my choice." Sawako smirked and snapped her fingers. Goo Jun grabs Akane and drags her away. Goo Ritsu takes Fuko away and Goo Mugi takes Haruka away, leaving Sawako and Chizuru. Soon the cries of the three girls were heard as Goo Jun, Goo Ritsu and Goo Mugi absorbed them with their boiling hot goo. Soon they got muffled and stopped. They got spit out into three goo copies. Their monochrome bodies were lying on the cave floor.

"Hide their bodies around the forest." Sawako ordered the three Goos.

"Yes master." Goo Jun, Goo Ritsu and Goo Mugi replied and take Akane, Haruka and Fuko's bodies away into the forest.

"Sorry about that Chizuru. I only needed three members...not four." Sawako said and grabbed her head. Chizuru cried and gasped as her ears began to get fill with goo...into her head. "You would be USELESS to me...useless...useless girl...very very useless...but...useful...for my hunger." Sawako began to open her mouth very wide and chomped at Chizuru's head. She then absorbed it and goo got spilled as her head got full of the goo inside of her. Her body went down, headless. Goo Fuko, Goo Akane and Goo Haruka ate the rest of Chizuru's body. Sawako then spits out the girl's glasses.

"Now I rest." Sawako said and went inside more cave and she began cackling. Goo Akane was gonna meet with her best friend Eri Taki...and eliminate her. Sawako made a rule that night time would be best for the goos to come out. No more during the day...well except for the three new goos...who were gonna enter the school. Tom had returned and told Sawako that ALL of the students at tea guns with them.

"They are ready for the war aren't they? No matter...they won't ALL live...and they won't ALL defeat me...Yui Hirasawa thinks she has my number...it is I who has yours...old master. She thinks she can lead the school to victory against me? HA! Not a chance. Yui will fall and so will the entire school...and then this country will fall...and so will the world! Under our rule...no one has the 'goo' to stop me...but I have it to stop them. My plan is already halfway done...but...I want to have fun before we strike...pick off the students one by one...leave Yui Hirasawa all alone...she and I will do battle...get ready Yui...your world is about to crumble." The next day and the city was very quite. Stores were destroyed and homes were also destroyed by the goos. Eri Taki was walking to the school until she met with Akane Sato.

"Hey Akane. You heading to the school?" Eri asked her.

"Yes I am." Akane replied and she too had a tea gun.

"Have you found and killed any goos?" Eri asked and walked up to Akane Sato.

"I have killed a couple of goos in my home last night." Akane lied.

"I was worried about you Akane. You know it's dangerous out here at night. You should've been in the school with me and the others." Eri told her.

"Sorry. I wanted to make sure my family was safe." Akane replied and walked with Eri to school. "I promise from now to stay at the school at night."

"Good." Eri nodded and arrives at the building. Her bandmates were waiting for her.

"Hey Akane." Mika waved at her.

"Hi." She waved back.

"Everyone is in the assembly room. Yui has gotten Magi Thunder and Bob Thunder as her bodyguards." Himeko told Eri as her and Akane made their way inside the assembly room. Before Eri could enter, Akane stopped her.

"I need to tell you something. Something I learned about the Goo monsters." Akane told her. "I'll tell you outside of the school." Akane said and Eri followed her friend. The two met at the back of the school where Goo Mugi's body was found a while back.

"What is it Akane?" Eri asked as Akane was not moving. Akane then opened her mouth and black goo began to drip down. Eri gasped. "Akane? Not you." Akane snarls and tackles Eri down. She then pukes on Eri's face. She screamed as her face began to burn. Akane licked her lips and opened her mouth super wide, ready to devour Eri. Himeko, Mika and Ichigo made the save.

"Eri!" Mika yelled and Himeko shoots her tea bullets at Akane. Akane backed away as she got shot many times. She absorbed the bullets and got very mad. Himeko kept shooting Akane, as Ichigo and Mika pulled Eri away. Fuko and Haruka jumped and punch and kick Mika and Ichigo down. Haruka roars and grabbed Himeko and chocked her. Akane cracked her neck as Eri was getting up. Her face was burned badly but she still wanted to fight and protect her bandmates and friends. Haruka then throws Himeko at Ichigo and Mika, who go down once again. Eri punches Goo Akane, who punched back. Eri went down and half of her face was severely burned. Goo Akane started to go very hungry and snarled and approached Eri. Himeko, Mika and Ichigo were stuck together as goo was all over them. Fuko had done it.

"This is their fight..not yours." Fuko replied and watched Akane beat Eri. Eri reached for her gun but Akane got it first and breaks it. Himeko, Mika and Ichigo were struggling, trying to free themselves. Haruka made sure they wouldn't escape.

"You can't beat me now." Akane said and walked to Eri was crawling away. Akane then wrapped her goo arm around Eri's neck and choked her. Mifuyu made the save and shot Akane in the back. She groaned and drops Eri, who was breathing hard and coughing. Fuko and Haruka take Mifuyu down and beat her up. Fuko got a hold of her legs and began to absorb them while Haruka grabbed Mifuyu's throat and chocked her with her bare hands, all the while dripping black goo down onto Mifuyu's face, burning her a bit. Eri reached for Akane's tea gun which had fallen upon getting punched in the face. Eri shot at Fuko, letting Mifuyu free and then Eri shot at Haruka. The two turn to puddles and left. Akane stumbled and Himeko, Mika and Ichigo were freed and checked on Mifuyu and Eri. They brought them to the nurse room and Yui got informed of the attack.

"Are they gonna be ok?" Yui asked.

"Yes. They'll be fine." Himeko said and smiled at Yui.

"Ok. Who attacked them? Was it Goo Ritsu and Goo Tsumugi?" Mio asked as she entered the room with Bob and Magi Thunder.

"Akane, Haruka and Fuko. They got turned into goos." Himeko told.

"No way...they're in are class." Mio said and gulped.

"Yes...I'm afraid those three went home last night to check on their parents...then that's when Sawako struck." Ichigo replied. Gunderson and Mana told the other students about the attack back at the assembly room. It was 11 AM and lunch was gonna start early. Everyone made their way to have lunch in the classrooms. Of course no teachers were available but other staff members were...but soon those other staff members would be eliminated. Sawako ordered Akane, Haruka and Fuko to do it. Night falls, and they would break into the school as all the students slept in the school.

"Get rid of them all...erase them from existence...no copies." Sawako ordered.

"Yes master!" Bowed Goo Fuko, Goo Haruka and Goo Akane. They turn into puddles and went away.

"What do we do master?" Goo Ritsu asked.

"Good question Ritsu...why not go hunt with Goo Mugi and Goo Jun?"

"Good idea master." Goo Ritsu smirked and turned into a puddle and slides away to meet with Goo Mugi and Goo Jun. Sawako took a sigh and laid next to her goo boyfriend, Dr Irie. "Soon my love...this school will be mine...gonna take it nice and easy...nice and slow...don't want to rush things."


	14. Chapter 14

**K-ON Fate 4: The Sludge Monster.**

 **Chapter 14: The Break In. Masumi vs Goo Jun.**

* * *

"This is their fight..not yours." Fuko replied and watched Akane beat Eri. Eri reached for her gun but Akane got it first and breaks it. Himeko, Mika and Ichigo were struggling, trying to free themselves. Haruka made sure they wouldn't escape.

"You can't beat me now." Akane said and walked to Eri was crawling away. Akane then wrapped her goo arm around Eri's neck and choked her. Mifuyu made the save and shot Akane in the back. She groaned and drops Eri, who was breathing hard and coughing. Fuko and Haruka take Mifuyu down and beat her up. Fuko got a hold of her legs and began to absorb them while Haruka grabbed Mifuyu's throat and chocked her with her bare hands, all the while dripping black goo down onto Mifuyu's face, burning her a bit. Eri reached for Akane's tea gun which had fallen upon getting punched in the face. Eri shot at Fuko, letting Mifuyu free and then Eri shot at Haruka. The two turn to puddles and left. Akane stumbled and Himeko, Mika and Ichigo were freed and checked on Mifuyu and Eri. They brought them to the nurse room and Yui got informed of the attack.

"Are they gonna be ok?" Yui asked.

"Yes. They'll be fine." Himeko said and smiled at Yui.

"Ok. Who attacked them? Was it Goo Ritsu and Goo Tsumugi?" Mio asked as she entered the room with Bob and Magi Thunder.

"Akane, Haruka and Fuko. They got turned into goos." Himeko told.

"No way...they're in are class." Mio said and gulped.

"Yes...I'm afraid those three went home last night to check on their parents...then that's when Sawako struck." Ichigo replied. Gunderson and Mana told the other students about the attack back at the assembly room. It was 11 AM and lunch was gonna start early. Everyone made their way to have lunch in the classrooms. Of course no teachers were available but other staff members were...but soon those other staff members would be eliminated. Sawako ordered Akane, Haruka and Fuko to do it. Night falls, and they would break into the school as all the students slept in the school.

"Get rid of them all...erase them from existence...no copies." Sawako ordered.

"Yes master!" Bowed Goo Fuko, Goo Haruka and Goo Akane. They turn into puddles and went away.

"What do we do master?" Goo Ritsu asked.

"Good question Ritsu...why not go hunt with Goo Mugi and Goo Jun?"

"Good idea master." Goo Ritsu smirked and turned into a puddle and slides away to meet with Goo Mugi and Goo Jun. Sawako took a sigh and laid next to her goo boyfriend, Dr Irie. "Soon my love...this school will be mine...gonna take it nice and easy...nice and slow...don't want to rush things." At the school, Goo Akane lead Goo Fuko and Goo Haruka. They enter the school and checked to see if anyone was up.

"All clear." Said Goo Fuko.

"Good." Haruka replied and chuckled. They head for staff members and went to the nurse first. Akane absorbed her and erased her from existence after. Once all the staff members got erased, the three goos returned to Sawako in Mount Fuji. The next day happened and everyone got up and had breakfast...Eri was in the nurse's room with Mifuyu. They were recovering from the fight quite quickly with Eri's face returning to normal. Eri and Mifuyu joined the other band mates at the Light Music Club room with Mio, Azusa and Yui.

"I wish Mugi-senpai and Ritsu-senpai were here." Azusa said and ate her breakfast.

"Me too, Azu-nyan...me too." Yui said and ate her breakfast.

"Same here girls...same here." Said Mio as she sipped her water. She looked over to Ritsu's drums and Mugi's keyboard and took a sad sigh.

"We'll save them Mio-chan. Don't worry." Yui replied and gave Mio a big smile. Bob and Gunderson were killing regular goo monsters around the city. Magi and Mana watched the students and made sure none of them went outside. Satoshi and Nana made their way to the school, accompanied by Bob Thunder. Gunderson was busy with goos, killing them in random people's home.

"Everyone is inside the school. It's the safest place right now." Bob told Nana and Satoshi.

"Right sir. I assume my sister is not back to normal?" Satoshi asked Bob.

"No, I'm afraid not. Sorry." Bob replied.

"It's ok Satoshi. We'll get her back." Nana said and placed her hand on his shoulder, giving him a smile. The three arrived at the school and they enter it. Satoshi and Nana came to the Light Music Club to see Yui. Low Lights were playing in the assembly room to the students. They were cheering them on. They played 'Just Hold On'.

"We're sorry about Ricchan. We're gonna try to save her, along with Mugi-chan as well." Yui told Satoshi.

"Have you seen her?" He asked Yui. She shook her head.

"No. We haven't seen her for quite some time." Yui replied. Meanwhile, Goo Jun had a run in with a student who had also went home the night before. Jun stared the student down and was gonna eat her. The student had two tea guns armed and ready. Goo Jun growled and was gonna eat this student who happened to be Masumi Yada.

"Masumi Yada is it? You shouldn't be out here at all." Goo Jun replied. Goo Jun saw that Masumi had some supplies with her, to take the school. "I won't allow you to take those to the school. You have go through me first."

"Gladly." Masumi smirked and shot her tea guns at Goo Jun. She dodges a couple of bullets but got a bullet in the shoulder. Goo Jun snarled and her left shoulder began to smoke. Masumi shot at Goo Jun's chest and stomach. Goo Jun cried out and tackles down Masumi. Masumi kicks Goo Jun away and got back to her feet. Goo Jun started to smoke up. "These Tea Guns I have here...is no ordinary tea."

"What do you mean?" Goo Jun asked.

"It's green tea." Masumi responded and shot Goo Jun in the head. Goo Jun screeched and gurgled and then after 5 seconds, exploded. Goo Jun has been defeated. "Green Tea can stop the stronger ones. This tea will stop Goo Mugi and Goo Ritsu." Masumi said and left her home and headed to the school to tell Yui and the others about green tea, the one that stop Goo Mugi and Goo Ritsu.

"So...Masumi Yada has the tea that can defeat my two strongest goos? Well then...I'd like to see her try." Sawako said as she got the news of Goo Jun being destroyed. Goo Mrs Tainaka went hunting with her Goo daughter, Ritsu. Mugi was with Ms Yamanaka as the 8 freshman students, two of them being from Mio fan club.

"Do we go hunting too?" They asked Sawako. She nodded and the freshman girls went away to hunt for humans.

"So green tea can stop Goo Mugi and Goo Ritsu?" Eri asked.

"From what Masumi tells us...yes."

"We better get some then." Himeko replied.

"Right. Mio-chan and Azu-nyan will go...along with me." Yui said.

"Good luck. You'll need it." Ichigo said.

"Of course. Bob and Magi will be with us. We'll be safe." Yui said and smiled and went off with Mio and Azusa behind her.

"We'll be in the clubroom." Eri waved goodbye to Yui.

"Bye. See you later." Yui went off with her remaining club members. Bob and Magi followed them and Gunderson and Mana were gonna watch the other students in the assembly room. They were talking and or texting their families. One of the goo freshman spotted Yui, Mio and Azusa with Bob and Magi Thunder. The goo freshman returned to Sawako and told her about it.

"I see...they're going to get more green tea...this is not good...but I know how to stop them." Sawako said and snapped her fingers, summoning Goo Ritsu and Goo Mugi. "Goos...go hunt them down."

"Yes master." Goo Ritsu and Goo Mugi replied and went to where Yui, Mio and Azusa were headed. They went to a convenient store first. Bob and Magi were gonna take the green tea back to the school once Yui, Mio and Azusa had found some. And they did. They found three big bottles of it and gave it to the Thunders. They got on their bike and left.

"We need more Yui. This is not enough."

"True." Azusa said and had green tea guns and so did Mio. Yui fixes her up and looked at Mio and Azusa.

"Let's try the mall." Yui replied. The three headed out to the big mall, where Goo Mugi and Goo Ritsu were gonna strike.


	15. Chapter 15

**K-ON Fate 4: The Sludge Monster.**

 **Chapter 15: Goo Mugi and Goo Ritsu vs Yui, Azusa and Mio.**

* * *

"Masumi Yada is it? You shouldn't be out here at all." Goo Jun replied. Goo Jun saw that Masumi had some supplies with her, to take the school. "I won't allow you to take those to the school. You have go through me first."

"Gladly." Masumi smirked and shot her tea guns at Goo Jun. She dodges a couple of bullets but got a bullet in the shoulder. Goo Jun snarled and her left shoulder began to smoke. Masumi shot at Goo Jun's chest and stomach. Goo Jun cried out and tackles down Masumi. Masumi kicks Goo Jun away and got back to her feet. Goo Jun started to smoke up. "These Tea Guns I have here...is no ordinary tea."

"What do you mean?" Goo Jun asked.

"It's green tea." Masumi responded and shot Goo Jun in the head. Goo Jun screeched and gurgled and then after 5 seconds, exploded. Goo Jun has been defeated. "Green Tea can stop the stronger ones. This tea will stop Goo Mugi and Goo Ritsu." Masumi said and left her home and headed to the school to tell Yui and the others about green tea, the one that stop Goo Mugi and Goo Ritsu.

"So...Masumi Yada has the tea that can defeat my two strongest goos? Well then...I'd like to see her try." Sawako said as she got the news of Goo Jun being destroyed. Goo Mrs Tainaka went hunting with her Goo daughter, Ritsu. Mugi was with Ms Yamanaka as the 8 freshman students, two of them being from Mio fan club.

"Do we go hunting too?" They asked Sawako. She nodded and the freshman girls went away to hunt for humans.

"So green tea can stop Goo Mugi and Goo Ritsu?" Eri asked.

"From what Masumi tells us...yes."

"We better get some then." Himeko replied.

"Right. Mio-chan and Azu-nyan will go...along with me." Yui said.

"Good luck. You'll need it." Ichigo said.

"Of course. Bob and Magi will be with us. We'll be safe." Yui said and smiled and went off with Mio and Azusa behind her.

"We'll be in the clubroom." Eri waved goodbye to Yui.

"Bye. See you later." Yui went off with her remaining club members. Bob and Magi followed them and Gunderson and Mana were gonna watch the other students in the assembly room. They were talking and or texting their families. One of the goo freshman spotted Yui, Mio and Azusa with Bob and Magi Thunder. The goo freshman returned to Sawako and told her about it.

"I see...they're going to get more green tea...this is not good...but I know how to stop them." Sawako said and snapped her fingers, summoning Goo Ritsu and Goo Mugi. "Goos...go hunt them down."

"Yes master." Goo Ritsu and Goo Mugi replied and went to where Yui, Mio and Azusa were headed. They went to a convenient store first. Bob and Magi were gonna take the green tea back to the school once Yui, Mio and Azusa had found some. And they did. They found three big bottles of it and gave it to the Thunders. They got on their bike and left.

"We need more Yui. This is not enough."

"True." Azusa said and had green tea guns and so did Mio. Yui fixes her up and looked at Mio and Azusa.

"Let's try the mall." Yui replied. The three headed out to the big mall, where Goo Mugi and Goo Ritsu were gonna strike. They arrived at the mall and were in hiding. Yui, Mio and Azusa split up to look for green tea. Goo Mugi followed Yui and Goo Ritsu followed Mio. Goo Mugi made dropped a goo from her hand and it went to absorb Azusa. Yui was at a vending machine near a bathroom and looked to see if any green tea was available.

"Awwww...no green tea here." Yui pouted and looked around and went to a fast food place to see if any tea was there. She couldn't find anything and left. Yui didn't know where to look. "If only I could find some tea."

"I can make some tea for you." Goo Mugi said and appeared behind Yui.

"That would be nice Mugi-chan." Yui smiled and turned around. "Eek! It's Goo Mugi-chan! I don't Goo Mugi-chan's tea!" Yui cried out in.

"But it's new." Goo Mugi said and poured goo in her tea cup. "It's very good I promise." Goo Mugi gave it to Yui and she looked at the tea. She was about drink it, but stopped.

"Wait a minute...is this some kind of trick? Yui tilted her head.

"Oh no it's no trick Yui, I promise." Goo Mugi smiled.

"But tea is your weakness...this is just hot water with goo...this is no tea." Yui said and throws the tea cup on the floor and pulled her gun out but Goo Mugi was behind her. Goo Mugi kicked Yui down and licked her lips.

"I'm still hungry for you master." Goo Mugi said and her mouth dripped the black goo.

"You can't eat me! I'm gonna save you Mugi!" Yui said and fired the green tea at Goo Mugi. She got shot in the chest three times. Yui got back up as Goo Mugi snarled and got angry. "Uh oh." Yui gulped and ran away from Goo Mugi, who follows after her. Yui cuts a corner and Goo Mugi looked around.

"I'll find you old master. And when I do...I'll eat you!" Goo Mugi snarled and walked around and entered a bathroom. "Are you in here?" Yui snuck in and pulled her tea gun out and aimed at Goo Mugi. Azusa found some green tea and placed in a bag. The Goo Monster followed her and rose up, getting ready to Absorb her. Azusa gasped and saw it walk towards her. Azusa quickly pulled her tea gun out but the goo turned to a puddle as Azusa had shot at it, missing. The goo slides away in hides...wanting to bait Azusa in. Azusa went behind the counter and hid. She peeks and did not the goo monster anywhere. It was sliding around the candy section. Soon the goo left and went off somewhere else, Azusa was now safe and returned to her duties in getting more green tea. Goo Ritsu shuts off the entire electricity in the big mall.

"Uh oh. This is not good." Yui said and had beaten Goo Mugi. She then placed the white goo in her capsule. "Ok...you're gonna be safe Mugi-chan." Yui smiled and went to go find Mio and Azusa. Yui texts Magi Thunder to bring Mugi's body to the mall. Goo Ritsu continued to follow Mio as she was scared being the dark alone, she was hiding in a changing room as she stumbled upon a clothes store, after she gotten more green tea.

"Where are you Mio?" Goo Ritsu asked as she was in the clothes store, looking through clothes to see if Mio was hiding in them. "No she's not here...where could she be hiding?" Goo Ritsu went to the changing room and checked every room. She opened them slowly, one by one. Once Mo heard Goo Ritsu about to open her door. Mio pushes the door and it hits Goo Ritsu and knocked her back. Mio made a run for it her stepped in goo and couldn't move. "Where do you think you're going Mio?" Goo Ritsu snickered and rams into Mio's back, causing her to fall and get freed from the goo she had stepped on. Mio crawled away and pulled out her tea and got Ritsu in the stomach. Goo Ritsu groaned and started to go hungry. Mio closed her eyes and keep shooting at Goo Ritsu. Goo Ritsu went down and out. Mio opened her eyes and saw that the goo melted and turned to white goo. Mio quickly texted Bob Thunder to get Ritsu's body...and he already had gotten it. Mug and Ritsu's bodies were placed near the entrance. Mio dragged Ritsu's monochrome body and placed near the white goo that laid on the floor.

"Please work." Mio said and placed the white goo down Ritsu's throat and her body absorbed it. Soon Ritsu started to gain life again. Her heart started beating and she started to breathe again. Yui placed the white goo into Mugi's mouth and she to absorbed it and stared to gain life. Azusa joined with Yui and told her that she had found more green tea. Yui hugged her and gave the tea to Bob Thunder.

"I'll take it back right away." He said and got on his girly bike and rides off back to the school, with the green tea. Azusa and Yui went back inside to go look for Mio. Mugi soon joined in after she was back to normal. She didn't remember anything. All she remembered was goo jumping at her. Mio hugged Ritsu and cried.

"What happened? All I remember was pushing you out of the way." Ritsu replied and the lights went back on in the building.

"That was a while back. I'm glad you're back. I missed you so much." Mio said in tears. Ritsu opened her eyes wide in fear as she the goo monster walking towards them. Mio stopped hugging and looked back and screamed as the goo monster ran to her. It knocks both her and Ritsu down. The goo monster then picks up Mio and began to absorb her. Mio shrieked in horror and Ritsu grabbed her hand and began to pull Mio out. But it was no use. No matter how hard Ritsu tried, she could not win. She couldn't get Mio out of the goo monster. Soon her head and entire body got absorbed, leaving just her hand. Ritsu pulled so hard and she fell and screamed no as Mio got completely absorbed. What happened next, well...Mio got erased from existence. A black wave shoots out of the goo and the entire world. The force knocking Ritsu back and Yui and Azusa. The goo then went away and returned back to Mount Fuji. Yui, Azusa, Mugi ran up to Ritsu and asked her if she was ok.

"I'm fine...let's go." Ritsu said and the four club members headed back to the school. Bob Thunder had given all the students the green tea, to use in battle. Sawako got the news that Goo Ritsu had been destroyed, along with Goo Jun and Goo Mugi. Sawako screamed in anger.

"Dammit! I get three new members and I lose three!? Unacceptable! Those students will pay...I want all of you to absorb as many students as possilbe...and give me copies of them...tonight...when they sleep, you will do so. Do I make myself clear?"

"YES MASTER!" Goo Tom, Goo Mrs Tainaka and the 8 Goo Freshman shouted and bowed to Sawako and Dr Irie.

"That goes for you too, Fuko, Haruko and Akane." Dr Irie told them.

"Yes sir." They replied.

"I'm getting very impatient." Sawako growled and took a deep breath and calmed herself down. Yui had told the entire school that she had successfully save Ritsu and Mugi...although Mio was no where to be found and no one even remembered her. Eri Taki along with the rest of Low Lights were in the Light Music Club room, having tea together. Mugi, Azusa and Ritsu made their way to the room and soon Yui did as well, once she knew everyone was safe and no students had left the building. After all, it was dangerous to go alone.

"Hi! I'm here." Yui announced and went to her seat as Mugi poured her some tea.

"We're gonna go ahead and play a bit in the assembly room." Eri said and left with Himeko, Ichigo, Mifuyu and Mika. Yui looked over at Mio's bass and tilted her head.

"Do we have a bass player?" She asked. The others looked at Mio's bass.

"I don't think so. But I thought we did." Ritsu answered.

"Maybe this bass belongs to Ichigo." Mugi replied.

"Or maybe it belongs to the Light Music Club before us." Yui said.

"Maybe they left it here o accident?" Azusa wondered.

"Who knows...I guess we don't have a bassist then." Mugi replied.

"We should find someone then. I'll go ask around." Yui said and went back to the assembly room.


	16. Chapter 16

**K-ON Fate 4: The Sludge Monster.**

 **Chapter 16: The Goo War (Part 1)**

* * *

"Please work." Mio said and placed the white goo down Ritsu's throat and her body absorbed it. Soon Ritsu started to gain life again. Her heart started beating and she started to breathe again. Yui placed the white goo into Mugi's mouth and she to absorbed it and stared to gain life. Azusa joined with Yui and told her that she had found more green tea. Yui hugged her and gave the tea to Bob Thunder.

"I'll take it back right away." He said and got on his girly bike and rides off back to the school, with the green tea. Azusa and Yui went back inside to go look for Mio. Mugi soon joined in after she was back to normal. She didn't remember anything. All she remembered was goo jumping at her. Mio hugged Ritsu and cried.

"What happened? All I remember was pushing you out of the way." Ritsu replied and the lights went back on in the building.

"That was a while back. I'm glad you're back. I missed you so much." Mio said in tears. Ritsu opened her eyes wide in fear as she the goo monster walking towards them. Mio stopped hugging and looked back and screamed as the goo monster ran to her. It knocks both her and Ritsu down. The goo monster then picks up Mio and began to absorb her. Mio shrieked in horror and Ritsu grabbed her hand and began to pull Mio out. But it was no use. No matter how hard Ritsu tried, she could not win. She couldn't get Mio out of the goo monster. Soon her head and entire body got absorbed, leaving just her hand. Ritsu pulled so hard and she fell and screamed no as Mio got completely absorbed. What happened next, well...Mio got erased from existence. A black wave shoots out of the goo and the entire world. The force knocking Ritsu back and Yui and Azusa. The goo then went away and returned back to Mount Fuji. Yui, Azusa, Mugi ran up to Ritsu and asked her if she was ok.

"I'm fine...let's go." Ritsu said and the four club members headed back to the school. Bob Thunder had given all the students the green tea, to use in battle. Sawako got the news that Goo Ritsu had been destroyed, along with Goo Jun and Goo Mugi. Sawako screamed in anger.

"Dammit! I get three new members and I lose three!? Unacceptable! Those students will pay...I want all of you to absorb as many students as possilbe...and give me copies of them...tonight...when they sleep, you will do so. Do I make myself clear?"

"YES MASTER!" Goo Tom, Goo Mrs Tainaka and the 8 Goo Freshman shouted and bowed to Sawako and Dr Irie.

"That goes for you too, Fuko, Haruko and Akane." Dr Irie told them.

"Yes sir." They replied.

"I'm getting very impatient." Sawako growled and took a deep breath and calmed herself down. Yui had told the entire school that she had successfully save Ritsu and Mugi...although Mio was no where to be found and no one even remembered her. Eri Taki along with the rest of Low Lights were in the Light Music Club room, having tea together. Mugi, Azusa and Ritsu made their way to the room and soon Yui did as well, once she knew everyone was safe and no students had left the building. After all, it was dangerous to go alone. Sawako changed her plans and was heading to the school with her goos behind. Dr Irie stayed and was gonna join up later.

"Hi! I'm here." Yui announced and went to her seat as Mugi poured her some tea.

"We're gonna go ahead and play a bit in the assembly room." Eri said and left with Himeko, Ichigo, Mifuyu and Mika. Yui looked over at Mio's bass and tilted her head.

"Do we have a bass player?" She asked. The others looked at Mio's bass.

"I don't think so. But I thought we did." Ritsu answered.

"Maybe this bass belongs to Ichigo." Mugi replied.

"Or maybe it belongs to the Light Music Club before us." Yui said.

"Maybe they left it here o accident?" Azusa wondered.

"Who knows...I guess we don't have a bassist then." Mugi replied.

"We should find someone then. I'll go ask around." Yui said and went back to the assembly room. Yui returned to the clubroom and found no one that wanted to be the bassist. Yui told the others and looked at Mio's bass. "What if this bass got abandoned? It needs a good home. I'll take care of it. Gita can have a best friend! But...we can't go home as much as we want too. It's too dangerous. I'll just leave it here." Yui went back to the assembly with Mugi, Ritsu and Azusa went to go see Low Lights play for the students. They played 'Just Hold On and did an encore with 'More Than A Feeling'.

"Wow they sound good. In the future we should definitely play Budokan with them." Yui said.

"I agree Yui." Ritsu smiled as she watched Eri, Himeko, Ichigo, Mifuyu and Mika play.

"We should ask them when they finish." Mugi offered.

"Right." Azusa smiled. "If only we had a bassist."

"Yeah...got to fix that." Yui said and cheered as Low Lights were gonna play one more song. The school also cheered.

"Thank you!" Eri said to the crowd of students and bowed. "This one is our last song for today." The band started playing their final song.

* * *

 _Eri: I looked out this morning and the sun was gone_

 _Turned on some music to start my day_  
 _I lost myself in a familiar song_  
 _I closed my eyes and I slipped away_

 _It's more than a feeling!_

 _Low Lights: (more than a feeling)_

 _Eri: When I hear that old song they used to play._

 _Low Lights: (more than a feeling)_

 _Eri: And I begin dreaming_

 _Low Lights: (more than a feeling)_

 _Eri: 'Til I see Marianne walk away,_ _I see my Marianne walkin' away._

 _When I'm tired and thinking cold_  
 _I hide in my music, forget the day_  
 _And dream of a boy I used to know_  
 _I closed my eyes and he slipped away_  
 _He slipped away!_

 _Eri: It's more than a feeling_  
 _Low Lights: (more than a feeling)_  
 _Eri: When I hear that old song they used to play_  
 _Low Lights: (more than a feeling)_  
 _Eri: And I begin dreaming_  
 _Low Lights: (more than a feeling)_  
 _Eri: 'Til I see Marianne walk away_

* * *

(The students clap along and so does Tea Time as Himeko entered her short guitar song and the band ended it with a bang)

"Thank you!" Eri called out and her band mates walk to her and they all bow together."

"That was wonderful!" Azusa cried.

"It sure was." Mugi smiled.

"They're better than us." Yui pouted. Just outside the school was Sawako and her goos. She was disgusted by the act of the students having a good time.

"Damn those kids...but don't worry, they won't be happy much longer. It's time I turn those students against Yui." Sawako smiled sinister. "After all, she is the one who started all of this." Sawako said and pulled out a goo ball that has the lost souls of the people and students that got erased from existence, including Mio Akiyama. Her soul was floating around inside the goo crystal ball, along with others. "I won't let Yui save these people. Not any of them." Sawako giggled and made her way to the school. The students were talking about stuff and hanging around the assembly room. It was very loud, but it was safe. Sawako slammed the doors open and everyone stopped talking. "Yui Hirasawa! Come out and face me!" Sawako yelled out. "The time has come!"


	17. Chapter 17

**K-ON Fate 4: The Sludge Monster.**

 **Chapter 17: The Goo War (Part 2/Final!)**

* * *

"Hi! I'm here." Yui announced and went to her seat as Mugi poured her some tea.

"We're gonna go ahead and play a bit in the assembly room." Eri said and left with Himeko, Ichigo, Mifuyu and Mika. Yui looked over at Mio's bass and tilted her head.

"Do we have a bass player?" She asked. The others looked at Mio's bass.

"I don't think so. But I thought we did." Ritsu answered.

"Maybe this bass belongs to Ichigo." Mugi replied.

"Or maybe it belongs to the Light Music Club before us." Yui said.

"Maybe they left it here o accident?" Azusa wondered.

"Who knows...I guess we don't have a bassist then." Mugi replied.

"We should find someone then. I'll go ask around." Yui said and went back to the assembly room. Yui returned to the clubroom and found no one that wanted to be the bassist. Yui told the others and looked at Mio's bass. "What if this bass got abandoned? It needs a good home. I'll take care of it. Gita can have a best friend! But...we can't go home as much as we want too. It's too dangerous. I'll just leave it here." Yui went back to the assembly with Mugi, Ritsu and Azusa went to go see Low Lights play for the students. They played 'Just Hold On and did an encore with 'More Than A Feeling'.

"Wow they sound good. In the future we should definitely play Budokan with them." Yui said.

"I agree Yui." Ritsu smiled as she watched Eri, Himeko, Ichigo, Mifuyu and Mika play.

"We should ask them when they finish." Mugi offered.

"Right." Azusa smiled. "If only we had a bassist."

"Yeah...got to fix that." Yui said and cheered as Low Lights were gonna play one more song. The school also cheered.

"Thank you!" Eri said to the crowd of students and bowed. "This one is our last song for today." The band started playing their final song.

* * *

 _Eri: I looked out this morning and the sun was gone_

 _Turned on some music to start my day_  
 _I lost myself in a familiar song_  
 _I closed my eyes and I slipped away_

 _It's more than a feeling!_

 _Low Lights: (more than a feeling)_

 _Eri: When I hear that old song they used to play._

 _Low Lights: (more than a feeling)_

 _Eri: And I begin dreaming_

 _Low Lights: (more than a feeling)_

 _Eri: 'Til I see Marianne walk away,_ _I see my Marianne walkin' away._

 _When I'm tired and thinking cold_  
 _I hide in my music, forget the day_  
 _And dream of a boy I used to know_  
 _I closed my eyes and he slipped away_  
 _He slipped away!_

 _Eri: It's more than a feeling_  
 _Low Lights: (more than a feeling)_  
 _Eri: When I hear that old song they used to play_  
 _Low Lights: (more than a feeling)_  
 _Eri: And I begin dreaming_  
 _Low Lights: (more than a feeling)_  
 _Eri: 'Til I see Marianne walk away_

* * *

(The students clap along and so does Tea Time as Himeko entered her short guitar song and the band ended it with a bang)

"Thank you!" Eri called out and her band mates walk to her and they all bow together."

"That was wonderful!" Azusa cried.

"It sure was." Mugi smiled.

"They're better than us." Yui pouted. Just outside the school was Sawako and her goos. She was disgusted by the act of the students having a good time.

"Damn those kids...but don't worry, they won't be happy much longer. It's time I turn those students against Yui." Sawako smiled sinister. "After all, she is the one who started all of this." Sawako said and pulled out a goo ball that has the lost souls of the people and students that got erased from existence, including Mio Akiyama. Her soul was floating around inside the goo crystal ball, along with others. "I won't let Yui save these people. Not any of them." Sawako giggled and made her way to the school. The students were talking about stuff and hanging around the assembly room. It was very loud, but it was safe. Sawako slammed the doors open and everyone stopped talking. "Yui Hirasawa! Come out and face me!" Sawako yelled out. "The time has come!" Yui and the other students met with Sawako. "The goo war has begun." Sawako smirked and chuckled. Yui made her away along with the other students.

"We're gonna stop you Ms Yamanaka!" Masumi yelled out and aimed her tea gun at her.

"You can try. But you won't be able to. And this is all Yui's fault." Sawako growled and pointed at Yui.

"My fault?" Yui asked and pondered on it.

"Yes. All your fault Yui. You're the one who started this remember?" Sawako said and then chuckled.

"Hey...she's right...Yui did start this." Said a random student. The students looked at the girl and they start to agree with her. Mugi, Ritsu, Azusa and Nodoka did not agree with them. Not even Ui. Yui gasped as the girls start to push her to Sawako.

"You're responsible for the lost of the other students! You're the one who took my friend away!" Yelled out a junior student. The other students are yelling at Yui and pushing her down.

"Stop it!" Mugi yelled out at them.

"It's not her fault!" Azusa also yelled out. The other students push them away from Yui.

"Checkmate." Sawako smiled as she watched the students fighting with each other. Sawako went outside and some students pick up Yui and drag her outside as other students followed. The students that turned against Yui held her friends down and didn't let them help her. Yui's tea gun was taken away also. The many students that turned on Yui stepped outside and stood behind Yui. They had locked the front doors not letting, Ui, Nodoka, Bob, Magi, Gunderson, Mana, Azusa, Mugi, Ritsu, Eri, Himeko, Ichigo, Mifuyu, Mika, and Masumi help out Yui. Sawako raises her hands as goo began to form from the ground on the students who turned on Yui. Soon they were getting covered and raised from the ground. Sawako laughed as the girls scream and get engulfed into a goo ball that squeezed them together. The sounds of bone breaking and cries of pain from the students could be heard. Yui gasped in fright as she saw the giant goo ball that had the students. It then turned into a giant goo monster. Yui cried and tried to run away but Sawako grabbed her and threw to the ground.

"I'll save everyone!" Yui cried and had tears flowing down her face. She tackled Sawako and punches her in the face, as the giant goo monster roared and was gonna destroy the entire school building. The ones inside ran as the goo monster crashed inside and stomped the ground. Magi, Bob, Mana and Gunderson fire their tea guns at the giant goo monster. Ui, Nodoka, and Low Lights helped and fired at the goo monster. The monster roared and slams it giant hand at the assembly room and crushes it.

"We're just making it angry!" Mugi cried and stopped firing at the monster.

"Keep shooting at it!" Gunderson told the girls and they do so. Sawako was growling and was now on top of Yui and chocking her with her bare hands.

"You can't beat me Yui." Sawako smirked and chuckled. Yui grabbed Sawako's hands and tried to pull them off of herself. Yui knees Sawako in the back and slides under her. Yui looked around to find something she could fight with against her teacher. She found a big rock and decided to use it on Sawako. Yui ran to Sawako and smacked in the back of her head. Sawako went down and Yui screamed and slammed the rock onto Sawako's face many times. Akane, Fuko and Haruka stepped in and pulled Yui off of their master.

"How dare you harm our master!" Akane hissed.

"You will be punished!" Fuko also hissed.

"No one hurts our master!" Haruka also hissed. Yui struggled and broke free from their grip and smacks them in the face with her rock. The girls go down. Sawako began to sit up and snarl. Black blood was dripping down her messed up face. Yui shrieked as she saw her teacher's destroyed face. She was making gagging and nasty grunts noises. She slowly walked to Yui with her hands out. She was like a zombie. Yui swung her hand with the rock and tried to smash her teacher's face again, but Sawako kicks Yui in the gut and throws the rock away.

"It's over for you Yui!" Sawako roared. Bob Thunder kicks the front door open and throws his tea gun to Yui who catches it. Fuko, Haruka and Akane sat up and also had their faces destroyed by Yui bashing the rock in their faces. Bob shoots them with a spare tea gun, in the head, saving Yui. White goo appeared as their goo bodies dissolved. Yui shoots Sawako in the head and she went down and out. Yui checked her. She saw a glow inside her pocket and checked it out. Yui pulled out the goo orb of the erased people. She gasped as she saw them. "Mr Thunder, what is this?"

"Uh, I don't know." Bob shrugged. The giant goo monster had been defeated, but the school was in very bad shape. Half of it was destroyed. The students that got crushed together never came back. They were all killed in a very gruesome manner. Yui then throws the goo ball down and it exploded. The spirits fly out of the broken goo ball and went into the air and exploded in sparkles. As they did, A white ray gets shot around the world, restoring those erased. Goo Tom, and the 8 goo freshman students died and so did Goo Mrs Tainaka. Most of the students were killed and never came back. The 8 freshman students along with Principal Tom, Fuko, Haruka, and Akane had returned to normal, along with Mio Akiyama. Sawako was gone forever and dissolved into dust. This lead to Dr Irie killing himself. The remaining students: Yui, Azusa, Mio, Tsumugi, Ritsu, Nodoka, Ui, Eri, Himeko, Ichigo, Mifuyu, Mika, Masumi, Toshimi, Ai, Haruna and Tsukasa all survived. Jun was gone forever as well and so were other people in the city.

"We will help rebuild this place sir." Yui said and bowed to the principal.

"You have done well Yui. Thank you for protecting everyone. I know we lost a lot of lives and that the school is half destroyed. But we're gonna make this school even better. So we're gonna rebuild this place and welcome new members with open arms." Tom said. Everyone got to work as the Occult Club and Black Frill had recovered from their wounds. The twins had replacements for their missing limbs. Betty also had one as well. Bob, Magi, Mana and Gunderson also helped with rebuilding the all girls high school. They were gonna try to forget about the goo monster...but it still burned in the back of their minds. But all was saved thanks to Yui Hirasawa.


End file.
